


Carpe Noctem

by Mikhail



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail/pseuds/Mikhail
Summary: ...a i když nebe potemní, a vše se zdá být ztraceno, nikdy se nevzdáš, dokud máš za co bojovat.Povídka je na základě filmu Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (de facto úvod do hry), a hry Final Fantasy XV, ale odehrává se před obojím.





	1. Chapter 1

Několikrát měl Nyx pokušení se na celé Kingsglaive vykašlat. Zejména se mu ta myšlenka vracela ve chvílích, kdy mu za trest přidělili nějakou dokonale nudnou a zbytečnou práci. Jako hlídat vstup do Citadely. Samozřejmě, že chápal, že je to trest. A samozřejmě i chápal, že Drautos má ke svým rozkazům dobré důvody, a je nutné, aby se jimi Glaives řídili. Jen se zkrátka občas objevilo něco důležitějšího – třeba život jeho přátel. Jenže jakkoliv na jedné straně chápal Drautovo počínání, na druhé ležela realita v celé své brutalitě. Příliš dobře si uvědomoval, co se děje za zdmi Insomnie. Válka. A ta nebude čekat, až si Nyx Ulric odslouží svůj trest. Tam venku umírají lidé, kteří se o nic z toho, co se dělo, neprosili. Je skutečně jeho poslušnost důležitější, než jejich životy?  
  
A k tomu tu ještě byli sami obyvatelé Insomnie. Nechtěl se snížit k tomu je házet všechny do jednoho pytle, ale občas to bylo těžké. Všechny ty nadávky a posměšky na adresu imigrantů – některé vyslovované tiše, jiné nahlas. Nyx a ostatní Glaives riskovali své životy téměř denně. Sloužili králi a snažili se zoufalou pozici království, když ne vylepšit, tak alespoň udržet. A přece je obyvatelé Insomnie vnímali jako přítěž. Nečekal a nechtěl žádný velký vděk, ale když pak ležel večer sám v posteli – unavený, rozlámaný a mnohdy zraněný, ptal se sám sebe, proč to všechno dělá. Regis mu kdysi zachránil život, a Niflheim ho připravil o rodinu, ale nikdo po něm nevyžadoval, aby se vrhl do bitevní vřavy také. To bylo jeho svobodné rozhodnutí, ačkoliv sám si vnutil jakousi povinnost splatit dluh vůči Regisovi, i své matce a sestře, které neměly takové štěstí.  
  
„My vás tu nepotřebujeme, zatracení imigranti! Pořád se jenom někde rvát, provokovat impérium… nakonec na to kvůli vám odskáčeme všichni!“ pustil se do něj jeden z kolemjdoucích. Nyx upřímně nevěděl, o co mu jde. Vyprovokovat ho? Dovést ho k prozření? Nebo si prostě jen schladit žáhu? Glaive ani na moment nepřerušil svou stráž, a nevěnoval druhému muži ani jediný pohled. Všichni věděli, že šance na porážku impéria jsou nulové, ale copak bylo lepší jen sedět a čekat? Měl se smířit s tím, že jeho rodina, jeho přátelé, celá země, ve které vyrůstal, že to všechno je pryč, a nechat viníky všech těch masakrů volně kráčet po zemi? Bez boje? Regis mu nabídl místo mezi Glaives, nabídl mu šanci pomstít všechno, o co přišel, a propůjčil mu k tomu svou vlastní moc. Nyx instinktivně sevřel ruce v pěst, a nechal svou paměť, ať mu připomene, proč se na to nevykašlat.  
  
„Ah… pardon,“ vyrazil ze sebe mladý muž poté, co do Nyxe dost nevybíravě vrazil, a vytrhnul ho z uvažování. Nyx ho instinktivně chytil za ramena, a jakmile si to uvědomil, opětovně jej pustil. Kluk udělal krok zpátky, a voják konečně viděl, s kým má tu čest.  
„Nic se neděje, Vaše Výsosti, stál jsem Vám v cestě,“ prohlásil sebejistě, i když to nebyla pravda.  
„Nemusíš na sebe brát vinu jenom proto, kdo jsem. Nedával jsem pozor, a ty jenom děláš svojí…,“ zarazil se princ, když si Nyxe změřil pohledem, „to není uniforma královské stráže.“  
„Máte dobré oko, princi,“ uznal Nyx, ale nechtělo se mu dobrovolně dávat všanc více informací, než o kolik byl tázán.  
„Ke komu patříš?“  
„Kingsglaive, Vaše Výsosti.“  
„Ty jsi Glaive? Co děláš tady?“ Noctis svůj šok nijak neskrýval, a Nyx se tím pohledem upřímně řečeno docela bavil.  
„Dá se říct… že jsem dostal volno.“ Prozradil voják.  
„Tak volno…,“ Noctis se pobaveně ušklíbl, „a čím sis zasloužil tenhle druh volna?“  
„Neuposlechnutím rozkazu, Vaše Výsosti.“  
„Co jsi neuposlechl, jestli to není tajemství?“  
„Před Vámi nejsou žádná tajemství, princi. Ale pokud Vás to skutečně zajímá – neuposlechl jsem přímý rozkaz ke stažení.“  
„Proč ne?“ Nyx úplně nečekal takový křížový výslech – měl za to, že korunní princ bude mít příliš nabitý program, než aby se vybavoval se strážnými. Na druhé straně to ale narušilo úmornou nudu jeho služby.  
„Pomáhal jsem příteli ze… svízelné situace.“  
„Poslali tě hlídat dveře, protože jsi pomohl příteli?“ podivil se Noctis.  
„Velitel Drautos měl dobrý důvod ten rozkaz vydat. V boji to nikdy není jen váš vlastní život, který je v sázce, a zkrátka… by člověk neměl v takové situaci dělat, co se mu zlíbí, nehledě na to, jak správné mu to v dané chvíli připadá.“ Nyx ovšem věděl, že kdyby se před podobnou volbou ocitl znovu, konal by stejně. Možná, že to co říkal bylo pokrytecké, ale to, že se tím neřídil, ještě neznamenalo, že tomu nevěřil.  
„Jak se jmenuješ?“ zdálo se, že Nyxův malý moralizující proslov udělal na prince dojem. Galahďan si ovšem nebyl jistý, jestli je to dobré znamení.  
„Nyx Ulric, Výsosti.“  
„Pověz, co bys říkal malé změně plánu?“  
„Co přesně má Vaše Výsost na mysli?“  
„Trénink? Táta a Gladio mi pořád říkaj, že bych měl víc trénovat, a můžu se vůbec od někoho naučit víc, než od Glaives?“ Nyx byl zaskočen. Technicky vzato měl kluk asi pravdu, ale tréninky Glaives byly proslulé tím, kolik zranění si z nich účastníci odnášeli. Roky se cvičil v tom, jak co nejrychleji a nejefektivněji zabít co nejvíc lidí, nebyl si jistý, zda se vůbec ještě dokáže krotit tak, aby princi nechtě neublížil.  
„Nejsem si zcela jist, zda je to dobrý nápad, princi…“  
„Myslím, že je nejlepší, jaký jsem dneska dostal. Ale nechci tě nutit...“ Nyx si povzdychl, a už se víc nevzpíral – kromě toho, že ho hlídání dveří krutě omrzelo tak po pěti minutách, tak přece nikdo nemohl čekat, že neuposlechne korunního prince. Povede trénink pomalu, a bude opatrný. Tohle zvládne.  
"Asi bych Vám pár věcí ukázat mohl." 

X 

Nyx musel poměrně záhy po začátku tréninku přiznat, že prince podcenil. V přímém boji sice mladík neměl šanci, ale nevedl si tak zle, jak Nyx čekal – preferoval delší zbraně, aby si protivníka držel dál od těla, a právě na tohle byl Nyx trénovaný. Proklouznout obranou, dostat se nepříteli na tělo, a rychle to skončit. Pravdou bylo, že na sobě samozřejmě neměl těžší ochranné součásti uniformy, a trochu mu to narušovalo balanc, ale Noctis nebyl žádný mistr, aby si něčeho takového všiml, natož toho využil.  
  
„Mrtvý,“ oznámil mu Glaive, když se bez obtíží prosmýkl jeho útokem, ramenem ho vyvedl z rovnováhy, podtrhl mu nohu, a poslal Noctise k zemi, kde mu zaklekl hrudník a položil na krk tupí jedné ze svých dýk. Už ho proškolil asi po páté, a pokaždé jinak. Nepotřeboval si honit ego tím, že zvítězí nad zelenáčem, tohle mělo být pro prince poučné, a tak mu Nyx zkrátka ukázal svoje finty, které mu už mnohokrát zachránily život.  
„Když víte, že je protivník silnější, máte v zásadě dvě základní volby – pokud je vaší silnou stránkou rychlost a mrštnost, půjdete do ofenzivy, a budete se ho snažit vyřídit co nejrychleji. Tohle je dobrý přístup, zvlášť když čelíte někomu s těžší výzbrojí. Pokud proti Vám ale stojí někdo, kdo naopak sází na svojí rychlost, a není to úplný břídil, tak tu ofenzivu snadno obejde, a dostane se Vám na tělo. Už jste všiml, že ve chvíli, kdy jsem moc blízko, je dlouhý meč k ničemu, takže můžete přejít na více kontaktní boj, ale to je riskantní – když už je někdo u Vás, tak se dá předpokládat, že ví, co dělá. Nebo můžete být od začátku v defenzivě. Bude na Vás dorážet, a tím ho můžete unavit.“ Glaive dokončil svou lekci, a pomohl Noctovi na nohy.  
„Znovu?“ zeptal se voják, a jen tak tak stihl tasit svou kukri, aby zablokoval příchozí útok. Zasypaly ho modré a bílé jiskry, když se Noctis teleportoval, a na okamžik, který mu subjektivně přišel podstatně delší, než zlomek sekundy, byl pohlcen princovýma očima. Obvyklá modrá duhovka teď byla výrazně červená. Ulric se do příchozí rány instinktivně opřel, a odvrhl Noctise o dobré dva metry dozadu. Budiž princi připsáno ke cti, že se navzdory předpokladům nerozplácl o dlažbu, ale přistál v podřepu.  
„Velmi dobře. Učíte se, princi,“ usmál se Nyx. Útok sice nečekal, ale kdyby ho mělo vyvést z míry něco takového, už by tu dávno nebyl. Princ úsměv opětoval, než se znovu teleportoval. Od té chvíle nabral trénink na rychlosti i agresivitě. Nyx byl jedním z nejnadanějších na magii mezi Glaives, ale rychlosti a přesnosti, s jakou se přemisťoval Noctis, se nemohl rovnat ani on. Pořád měl své zkušenosti, špičkové reflexy a intuici, ale občas se princovu útoku ubránil jen díky tomu, že mladíka praštil nebo odrazil o dost hruběji, než zamýšlel.  
  
Naštěstí se nemýlil, když předpokládal, že Noctis nebude mít příliš velkou výdrž, a magie ho vyčerpá ještě rychleji. Během té hodiny se Nyx sice zapotil, ale Noctis sotva stál na nohou.  
„To nebylo zlé,“ zhodnotil Glaive.  
„No, pochybuju že ty ses vůbec zadýchal,“ zasmál se Noctis, který ještě popadal dech.  
„To není tak docela pravda,“ pousmál se Nyx.  
„Rád bych si to někdy zopakoval,“ prohlásil Noctis, a zadíval se na vojáka, jakoby čekal na jeho vyjádření.  
„Obávám se, že obvykle nemám mnoho času, ale pokud to někdy půjde, jsem Vám k službám, Výsosti.“ Na jednu stranu by s Noctisem rád strávil více času – racionálně vzato: kluk se učil rychle, a možná mohl i Nyxovi pomoci zlepšit se v používání magie. Iracionálně vzato mu princ dost zlepšil náladu. Ne že by neměl rád své přátelé, ale všichni zažili příliš mnoho bolesti, než aby mohli rozdávat veselé a tak trochu bezstarostné úsměvy, jako to dělal Noctis. Nyx s ním na chvíli zapomněl na to, co se děje za zdmi Insomnie. Jenže obvykle byl Glaive rád, když se mohl doma alespoň občas v klidu vyspat. Nemohl princi s čistým svědomím nic slibovat. 

X 

Jenže slibovat nic nemusel. O čtrnáct dní později byl se zbytkem své skvadry vyslán na výzvědnou misi. Měla to být rychlá a veskrze snadná akce, ale jestli se Nyx za svůj život něco naučil, tak to byl fakt, že nic důležitého není zadarmo. Informace, které potřebovali, získali, ale snadno, ani rychle to nebylo. Crowe byla ještě na půli cesty zpátky otřesená po ráně do hlavy, kterou jí věnoval jeden z vojáků impéria. Tedy, tak to alespoň popisoval Libertus. Nyx zpáteční cestu strávil napůl v bezvědomí, a napůl v deliriu. V chaosu, který nastal potom, co spustili alarm, který neměl fungovat, si nevšiml, že má jednoho z Nifských za zády. Pak se otočil, a skončil se sečnou ránou na břiše. Měl trochu štěstí v neštěstí, a čepel nešla příliš hluboko, jinak by už ostatní Glaives neměli co odvézt zpátky.  
  
Prý strávil na sále pět hodin, než ho doktoři dali dohromady, ale nepřišlo mu, že by to skutečně udělali. Možná ho sešili, ale rozhodně to nebolelo o nic míň. Dostal tři týdny zdravotní volno, a další tři týdny měl strávit fyzicky nenáročnou službou. Kapitán zuřil, a snažil se donutit doktory, aby Nyxe propustili do aktivní služby dřív, ale ti trvali na svém. Nyx sám moc nevěděl, jak se k tomu postavit. Pravdou bylo, že mu nebylo dobře. Rána o sobě dávala velmi bolestivě vědět pokaždé, když udělal prudší pohyb, nebo se byť jen po ránu protáhnul - v takovém stavu nemohl ani trénovat, natož jít do ostré akce. Na druhé straně ho to nicnedělání vytáčelo. Nebyl zvyklý jen tak někde posedávat, a celé dny bezcílně bloumat po městě, a ani si na to zvykat nechtěl.  
  
Po pár dnech prvotní bolest odezněla, ale Nyxovi bylo přesto jasné, že jestli bude dělat blbosti, skončí zpátky v nemocnici dřív, než se naděje. Jenže už moc nevěděl, co se sebou. Televizi nemohl ani vidět, jen by se rozčilil, totéž s novinami, jeho přátelé byli všichni Glaives a byli bůhvíkde na misi. Navlékl si tričko, nazul boty, nasadil sluchátko interkomu, a vypadl ven – co taky jiného mohl dělat. Ne že byl měl nějaký plán, co ve městě dělat, ale asi cokoliv bylo lepší, než sedět doma a tupě zírat do zdi.  
  
Nohy ho zanesly až k okraji velké zdi, která značila hranice Insomnie, a nad kterou začínal magický štít. Nyx se opřel lokty o zábradlí, a zadíval se na val před sebou. Za dobrého počasí nebyla magická bariéra kolem města prakticky vidět, ale ten den bylo zataženo, a jemně mrholilo. Proti nebi se ochranný štít zlatě leskl. Nyxovy myšlenky zabloudily k jeho králi, díky kterému bylo město v bezpečí. Výměnou za jeho životní energii. Nikdy by se neodvážil to vyslovit nahlas, ale bylo očividné, že Regis už štít dlouho neudrží. Vypadal mnohem starší, než ve skutečnosti byl, viditelně zhubl, a z jakékoliv fyzické námahy se vzpamatovával mnohem déle, než bylo normální. Za běžných okolností si Nyx na podobné věci zakazoval myslet. Bude za Lucis, a za svůj domov v Galahdu bojovat, i kdyby měl zůstat sám, proti celé Niflheimské armádě. Regisův život, i vláda, se možná chýlili ke konci, ale pořád tu byl princ Noctis. Přesto měl obavy. Noctis byl mladý - příliš mladý - než aby dokázal svého otce plně zastoupit.  
  
Interkom mu v uchu zlověstně zašuměl, než se ozval Drautův hlas. To bylo nečekané.  
"Ulricu, jsi na příjmu?" Suchý, jako vždy.  
"Ano, pane."  
"Ke mně. Hned."  
Nezněl vytočený. Nebo alespoň ne moc. Tak lehce nad standardem. Pokud Nyx něco provedl, tak si toho jednak nebyl vědom, a jednak to nemohlo být nic vážného. Na druhé straně, velitel nikoho nevolal na kobereček kvůli volovinám. No, nezbývalo, než se dostavit osobně. 

X 

"Nevěděl jsem, že máš kamarády v Citadele." Začal rozhovor velitel.  
"Tak to jsme dva... pane." Býval by pokrčil rameny, kdyby nestál v pozoru.  
"Chceš mi říct, že si tě princ vyžádal, protože ses mu líbil na fotce v novinách?" Drautos povytáhl obočí, což by za jiných okolností působilo trochu komicky. Nyx se teď ovšem nesmál.  
"Před dvěma týdny jsme na sebe s princem náhodou narazili, a požádal mne o trénink. Jsem stejně překvapený, jako vy, že si na mě ještě vůbec pamatuje."  
"Trénink? A to Regis schválil?! Glaives nejsou trénovaní na to, aby dělali někomu chůvu!"  
"Snažil jsem se to princi rozmluvit, pane, ale trval na svém." Nyx věděl, že se chová jako srab, a vymlouvá se. A věděl, že Drautos to bezpochyby prohlédl také. Ale pro jednou, jedinkrát, si chtěl ušetřit kázání.  
"V pořádku, nikdo nemůže čekat, že bys neuposlechl příkaz. Zrovna ty, Ulricu, že ano. Princ je na cestě sem, rád mu vysvětlím, že Glaives plní královy příkazy, nikoliv jeho." No, nemohl čekat, že to Drautos nechá jen tak. Přesto, velitel Kingsglaive který se pustí do křížku s korunním princem, to není něco, co člověk vidí každý den.  
Princ skutečně dorazil asi o deset minut později. Nyx se chtěl zdekovat včas, ale Drautos ho odmítl propustit. Glaive si nebyl úplně jistý, zda se chce účastnit bitky dvou kohoutů o smetiště, ale nic jiného mu nezbývalo. Noctise sice téměř neznal, ale podle toho, jak probíhal trénink, si troufl odhadnout, že Drautos pravděpodobně narazí na odpor. 

"Vaše Výsosti, vítejte u Kingsglaive." Nyxovi neuniklo, že navzdory zdvořilému tónu se Drautos neuklonil.  
"Rád vás poznávám, kapitáne, hodně jsem toho o vás slyšel," a zdaleka ne všechno v dobrém, domyslel si Nyx nevyslovenou půlku věty.  
"Nemám moc času, tak mi, doufám, odpustíte, když budu stručný. Kingsglaive podléhá pouze jediné autoritě, a tou je otec Vaší Výsosti - král Regis. Nepochybuji, že jste si vědom, jak důležité jsou úkoly, které Glaives plní. Nemohu vám zkrátka s čistým svědomím půjčit jednoho ze svých nejlepších lidí na krácení dlouhé chvíle, princi."  
"Důležité úkoly, jako hlídání dveří, kapitáne?" Zpražil ho Noctis bez váhání. Nyx vynakládal značné úsilí, aby mu necukaly koutky.  
"Ulric má, řekl bych, konstantní problém s autoritami, Výsosti, a já nemohu dovolit, aby to ohrozilo průběh misí."  
"Jestli tomu tedy dobře rozumím, necháváte, dle vašich vlastních slov, jednoho z vašich nejlepších lidí hlídat dveře, ale má žádost o trénink s ním je malicherná? Budu k vám zcela upřímný, kapitáne, nelíbí se mi mrhání talentem. Ulric má možná problém s autoritami, ale dle toho, co jsem teď viděl a slyšel, rozhodně není sám." To už se Nyx neuhlídal, a sklouzl pohledem od prázdné zdi k princi. Noctis vypadal na první pohled relativně klidně. Na první pohled. Nyx nedokázal s jistotou říct, jestli je tak vzteklý, nebo nervózní, ale drobné záškuby v rukou prozrazovaly vnitřní neklid. Drauta, který stál vedle něj, neviděl, ale zalapání po dechu slyšel zřetelně.  
Nezažil, aby někdo s jejich kapitánem mluvil takhle, ale Drautos se u Noctise zjevně dopustil stejné chyby, jako Nyx při jejich prvním tréninku. Podcenil ho.  
"Jak jsem již řekl, princi, jediný, od koho Glaives přijímají rozkazy, je král." Dratuos chtěl debatu zjevně uzavřít rychleji, než Noctovi vrazí pár facek.  
"To samozřejmě vím. Myslíte, že bych o něco takového vůbec žádal, kdyby to můj otec neposvětil? Chtěl jsem vás o jeho rozhodnutí pouze informovat, kapitáne." Pěkná podpásovka. Noctis to samozřejmě mohl říct rovnou, ale to by ušetřil Drauta potupy před jedním z jeho vlastních lidí. Nyx byl v místnosti ostatně pouze proto, aby mohl být svědkem toho, kterak dá Drautos mladého prince do latě, čehož si byli vědomi všichni přítomní. Výsledná situace tak nepostrádala slušnou dávku ironie.  
"Pak se spolu nemáme o čem bavit. Ulric má nařízené třítýdenní zdravotní volno, následované dalšími třemi týdny mimo aktivní službu a nasazení v terénu. Do té doby je Váš. A teď, pokud dovolíte, bych se rád vrátil ke svojí práci."  
"Samozřejmě, nemám v úmyslu vás jakkoliv zdržovat. A cením si toho, co pro Lucis děláte." To byla krásná třešnička na dortu. Stejně tak dobře mohl Drauta kopnout do žaludku.  
"To mě těší. Doufám, že se od Ulrica něčemu přiučíte." Uzavřel s definitivní tečkou a sevřenými pěstmi kapitán. Noctis se otočil k odchodu, a Nyx ho následoval. Když oba vyšli na chodbu, Glaive se zhluboka nadechl.  
  
"Omlouvám se, doufám, že z něj ten vztek vyprchá, než se vrátíš do služby."  
"O tom dost pochybuji, ale čistě technicky vzato jste byl asi v právu."  
"Nemusel jsem tak tlačit na pilu." Přiznal Noctis k Nyxovu lehkému překvapení.  
"To už nemá smysl řešit."  
"To zdravotní volno, o kterém mluvil Drautos... co se stalo?"  
"Chvilka nepozornosti, Nifský meč...," pokrčil rameny Nyx.  
"Šest týdnů mimo aktivní službu? To nezní jako nějaký škrábanec."  
"Nic, co bych nerozchodil," mávnul nad tím rukou Glaive. Nerad se bavil o selháních během misí. Zejména o těch vlastních.  
"Můžeš mě vůbec trénovat?"  
"Aktivně? Další dva týdny určitě ne. Až mi vytáhnou stehy, tak uvidíme. Do té doby Vás můžu aspoň trochu naučit boj na blízko, bez náročnějších technik, a trochu Vás instruovat. Pokud o to tedy stojíte,Výsosti."  
Noctis se trochu nejistě rozhlédl po opuštěné chodbě, kterou kráčeli.  
"Můžeš mi prosím říkat jen jménem?" Nebyl to příkaz, na to zněl princ příliš měkce a nejistě. Jen obyčejná prosba.  
"Rád," pousmál se Nyx, a už dlouho nemyslel nic tak upřímně. Tyhle tituly a zdvořilostní fráze mu nikdy nepřirostly k srdci.  
"Noctis," nabídl mu černovlasý mladík ruku s úsměvem.  
"Nyx," přijal ji Glaive bez váhání.


	2. Chapter 2

"Drž ji pevněji, ale ne křečovitě, potřebuješ plynulý pohyb," opravil mu Nyx držení zbraně.  
"Ale... jak s dýkou..,"  
"Kukri. A není to dýka, ale nůž," opravil ho znovu.  
"Dobrá. Jak s nožem zablokuješ útok něčím těžším?"  
"Posledně jsi to na mě zkoušel s obouručákem, a moc ti to nepomohlo, hm? Pravdou je, že stojíš-li proti někomu s delší zbraní, jsi v nevýhodě. Musíš se spolehnout na to, že budeš rychlejší, že máš jednu ruku volnou, a můžeš protivníka chytit. Vezmi si meč, a zkus na mě zaútočit. S citem," požádal Nyx, který nevěděl, jak lépe to princi vysvětlit, než názornou ukázkou. Noctis zvedl meč a zpomaleně vedl sek diagonálně přes Nyxův hrudník. Nyx chytil Noctise pevně za zápěstí, odklonil meč stranou, a než se princ stačil rozkoukat, byl těsně u něj, a v bezpečné vzdálenosti naznačil plynulý sek přes mladíkovo hrdlo. Noctis překvapeně zamrkal. Nyx se pousmál, a stáhl se zpět z princova osobního prostoru. Možná držel Noctovo zápěstí déle, než bylo nezbytně nutné, ale to mohla být stejně tak dobře náhoda.  
„Ale když o tobě cíl neví,“ pokračoval Nyx ve výkladu, „tak je mu dlouhá zbraň k ničemu.“ Obešel prince a rukojetí své zbraně mu zatlačil na záda, zatímco druhou rukou ho chytil pod krkem. Noctis zalapal po dechu, když se k němu Glaive přitiskl, a zašeptal mu do ucha.  
„Krátké zbraně nejsou na to, aby ses vrhl do bitevní vřavy po hlavě, umožní ti konat rychle a nenápadně. Ovládnout situaci dřív, než si tě vůbec někdo všimne,“ Nyxův dech mu čechral vlasy za uchem, a Noctis se bezděky zachvěl.  
  
Nyx pokračoval v tréninku, a pokoušel se černovlasého naučit týž chvat na obranu proti meči, který mu před chvilkou ukázal, ale Noctis se na jeho pokyny nedokázal dost dobře soustředit.  
"Ne, ne, zase špatně," povzdychl si Nyx, když Noctis opět nedokázal odhadnout vzdálenost. Glaive se napřáhl rychleji, než Noctis stihl ustoupit, drapnul ho za nataženou ruku, a přitáhl blíž.  
"Když si to spočítáš špatně, skončíš v lepším případě s rozseknutou rukou, v horším s mečem v zádech." Pro zdůraznění poklepal čepelí na princova záda.  
"Já nevím, jestli je tohle zrovna styl pro mě, přijde mi to zbytečně riskantní," přiznal Noctis.  
"Jestli se hodláš takhle vymlouvat, tak můžeš odejít rovnou. Já tě tady nedržím," probodl ho Nyx pohledem, a kývnul směrem ke dveřím. Noctis chvilku přešlapoval, a přemýšlel o vhodné odpovědi.  
"Omlouvám se, chci s tebou trénovat a něco se naučit. Jen... Gladio mi vždycky říkal, že na tyhle věci prostě nemám talent."  
"To jsou kecy. Nikdo se nenarodil s mečem v ruce. A ty... ty máš být korunní princ, věř si trochu, nebo s tebou ostatní vytřou." Galahďan k němu bez dalšího přišel, a vtiskl mu do ruky jednu ze svých kukri.  
"Tohle si nech, dokud nebudeš mít pocit, že už něco umíš. Jen mi ji, prosím tě, neztrať, druhá taková není a už ani nebude."  
"Ale to nejde, to nemůžeš," Noctis se na zbraň díval trochu vyplašeně.  
"Jde, a můžu. No, pro dnešek by to asi stačilo, tak pozítří, stejný čas," usmál se Nyx, než mladíka poplácal po zádech, a zamířil ke dveřím. Princ si až po jeho odchodu uvědomil, že mu ani nepoděkoval. Tak tedy pozítří. 

X

Půl následujícího dne si Noctise uzurpoval Ignis v naivní představě, že mu konečně nacpe do hlavy nějakou tu historii a politiku.  
"Nocte!" Okřikl prince jeho mentor. Ignis jen málokdy zvýšil hlas, ale černovlasý upřeně hleděl z okna, a absolutně nevnímal.  
"Ah... promiň. Co jsi říkal?" Vzpamatoval se na chvilku.  
"Co je to s tebou? Chápu, že tě to třeba nebaví, ale takhle mimo nebýváš."  
"Nic, jen jsem unavený." Svou chybu si uvědomil ve chvíli, kdy tu větu vyslovil nahlas.  
"Nemáš teplotu?" Zeptal se zamyšleně Iggy, a už se natahoval přes stůl, aby to mohl zjistit.  
"Ne, jenom se mi chce spát," odsekl podrážděně Noctis, než se odtáhl do bezpečné vzdálenosti. Nikdy neměl rád všechen ten shon, když někdo pojal sebemenší podezření, že by mohl být nemocný. Nebyl z cukru, aby nezvládl nějaké to nachlazení, nebo chřipku. Ne, že by teď byl nemocný. Jen se mu během zvláště nudné pasáže o exportních zákonech vybavil onen proklatý moment ze včerejšího tréninku, kdy mu Nyx šeptal do ucha. Trénink s ním byl úplně jiný, než s Gladiem. Nyx na něj byl možná stejně přísný, ale nevmetal mu jeho chyby do tváře, jako to dělal Amicitia. Jako kdyby to, jak se narodil, nutně znamenalo, že nemá žádné nedostatky, nebo je mít nesmí. Samozřejmě, že měl Gladia rád, vždyť spolu vyrůstali, ale někdy to s ním zkrátka bylo náročné.  
  
Zbytek Ignisovy lekce se donutil protrpět bez dalšího zasnívání. Nebylo to jednoduché, ale měl podezření, že kdyby se stejné chyby dopustil znovu, odtáhl by ho jeho mentor k doktorovi násilím.  
"Kdyby sis to rozmyslel, a chtěl mi říct, co se děje, tak za mnou můžeš kdykoliv přijít. Vždycky jsem ti k dispozici, Nocte," řekl polohlasem Iggy, když se loučili na chodbě. Princ chvilku jen zíral.  
"Jo... jistě... dobře. Děkuju, Iggy," vyrazil ze sebe, než se, stále ještě v šoku, odšoural pryč. Ignis ho měl přečteného, jak vůbec mohl doufat, že ho oklame? Ostatně, to byl asi hlavní důvod, proč na střední škole spolubydlel Noctis právě s ním. Na jedné straně byl za Ignisovu nabídku vděčný, ale asi ještě více byl vděčný za to, že ho Ignis nenutil ji využít. Ale takový on byl vždycky. Doporučit, poradit, pomoct, ale pokud to skutečně nebylo nutné, nenutit. Ani nevěděl, co by mu teď řekl. Sám moc nevěděl, co se s ním děje. A to ho večer čekal ještě trénink s Gladiem, který se odmítl vzdát jejich pravidelných tréninků ve prospěch Nyxe.

"No, tak mi předveď, co tě ‚hrdina Kingsglaive‘ naučil," pronesl Gladio, než mu hodil meč.  
"Vždyť jsem s ním měl jen jeden trénink. Dobře, technicky vzato dva, ale to na tom nic nemění," ohradil se Noctis. Pravdou bylo, že po notném váhání si nakonec před tréninkem připevnil stehenní pouzdro s Nyxovým nožem. Zbraň nebyla nijak těžká, ale přesto to byl nezvyk. Nevěděl samozřejmě, co by s ní měl přesně dělat, kdyby došlo na skutečný boj, ale jen prostý fakt, že ji měl po ruce, ho uklidňoval.  
"A to myslíš, že by to ve skutečným boji někoho zajímalo?!" Obořil se na něj Gladio. No, dneska byl zjevně v dobrém rozmaru.  
"Ale tohle není skutečný boj, tohle je trénink!" Procedil mezi zuby princ.  
"Do střehu," zavelel Amicitia, než se proti němu rozeběhl se svým oblíbeným obouručním mečem.  
Noctis instinktivně zvedl svůj meč ke krytu, ale Gladio na poslední chvíli změnil úhel. Noctisův meč sice ten Gladiův zastavil, ale výš, než aby druhá zbraň bezpečně sjela po čepeli dolů. Princ nedokázal udržet páku vůči silnější ráně, a špička jeho vlastního meče ho tak sekla na čele. Nebylo to nic vážného, i když množství krve, které škrábanec vyprodukoval, by vyděsilo prakticky každého. Kromě Gladia, který si podrážděně mumlal něco o amatérech. Noctis si otřel krev do rukávu, a zatnul zuby. Pravá ruka, kterou držel meč, ho od nárazu brněla, ale nevěnoval tomu žádnou zvláštní pozornost. Párkrát se zhluboka nadechl, než se znovu postavil do střehu. Tentokrát si vzal meč do levé ruky.  
  
"To už si chceš dát přestávku?" Houknul na Gladia s jasnou výzvou. Oslovený se otočil, a s úšklebkem se znovu vrhl na Noctise. Princ si nachystal kryt, ale měl v plánu něco docela jiného. Když už byl jeho protivník dostatečně blízko, vytáhl z pouzdra Nyxův nůž, a vyhodil ho nad sebe. Gladio nestihl situaci prohlédnout a zpracovat dřív, než bylo příliš pozdě. Noctis se teleportoval k hozené zbrani, udělal ve vzduchu salto, a přistál těsně za Gladiem, který mezitím máchl mečem do prázdna, kde ještě před vteřinou stál Noctis. Tím, že dal do útoku víc síly, než bylo záhodno, se sám vyvedl z rovnováhy, a Noctovi tak stačilo se do něj jen pořádně opřít. Zatímco ležel na zemi, namířil na něj Noctis obě své zbraně, než meč zkrátka pustil, a nechal ho s hlasitou ránou dopadnout na zem.  
"Stačilo." Prohlásil jednoduše, než se sebral, a bez jediného ohlédnutí odešel. Teleport do vzduchu byl riskantní - málokdy se mu povedlo dobře přistát, a při jedné příležitosti to jen o vlásek neskončilo zlomenou nohou. Jenže se o to vždycky pokoušel s delší a těžší zbraní, a byla to většinou její setrvačnost, co ho zradilo. Kukri byla dost těžká na to, aby si držela směr, a dost lehká na to, aby neovlivnila jeho pád. Přesto se mu nelíbilo, že ho Gladio donutil k něčemu takovému. Ani to nebyl jeho cíl. Evidentně si jen potřeboval na někom vybít vztek. Možná se zase pohádal se svým otcem? Nebo se mu nelíbilo, s kým teď chodí jeho sestra? Nebo žárlil na Ulrica? Noctovi to bylo srdečně jedno. Gladiolus si hrál na dospělého a zodpovědného, ale Noctis už dlouho věděl, že je to jen přetvářka. Obvykle měl pro svého kamaráda aspoň trochu pochopení, ale dnes ne.  
  
Jen doufal, že ho další dvouhodinovka s Nyxem následující den trochu vytrhne ze špatné nálady.

X

"Co se ti stalo?" Dotázal se Nyx, jakmile Noctis druhý den vkročil do místnosti.  
"Včerejší trénink." Upřímně o tom nechtěl moc mluvit. Gladio mu ještě ten večer několikrát volal, ale Noctis ho ignoroval. Neměl náladu na jeho omluvy a vysvětlení. Glaive v reakci na jeho neurčitou odpověď jen povytáhl obočí, ale nic víc k tomu už neřekl. Noctis byl upřímně rád. Nyx si ze stojanu u zdi vzal cvičný jednoruční meč, a Noctovi naznačil, aby si vzal do ruky nůž, který mu půjčil.  
"Pamatuješ si něco z předvčerejška, nebo ta rána do hlavy měla nějaké následky?" Provokoval Glaive.  
"Moc vtipný." Odsekl Noctis, a pozvedl ruku, ve které držel zbraň, v útočném postoji. Neváhal příliš dlouho, než se opatrně přiblížil k Nyxovi, a odhadoval, jak ho nejlépe odzbrojit. Nejsnazší by samozřejmě bylo využít jeho zranění, ale tohle nebyla soutěž, a Noctis nebyl sketa. Nyx neudělal ani jediný pohyb, ale bedlivě ho sledovat. Noctis se rozhodl už to dál nezdržovat, a vrhnul se vpřed. Byl nicméně tak moc fixovaný na to, že se Nyx pokusí útok zablokovat, že když starší muž pouze ukročil stranou, jen tak tak se nenatáhl na zem.  
"Nikdy se neoddávej vlastním představám, co protivník udělá. Nikdy. Čti ho, sleduj ho, a pokus se to odhadnout, ale vždycky počítej s tím, že tě může překvapit." Noctis, zklamaný vlastní chybou, se impulzivně teleportoval za Nyxova záda, ve snaze ho překvapit stejně, jako předchozí den Gladia. Jenže když se zhmotnil na kýženém místě, čekala tam na něj akorát napřažená ruka, která ho zastavila nikterak silnou ránou do žaludku.  
"Zbrklost ti sice docela sluší, ale v boji ti bude jen na škodu. Když se necháš ovládnout emocemi, jsi pro soupeře průhledný," prohlásil Nyx klidně.  
"A co mám teda dělat?" Zavrčel Noctis, frustrovaný vlastním neúspěchem.  
"Přemýšlet. Není to o talentu, není to o síle. Je to o zkušenostech. Těch mám zkrátka o dost víc, než ty. Za tím, co ti tu ukazuju, jsou roky dřiny, spousty mrtvol, šrámů a jizev, nečekám, že bys něco z toho zvládnul na poprvé, nebo na podesáté, a neměl bys to čekat ani ty. To ale neznamená, že se na to máš vykašlat, protože by to nemělo cenu. Rozumíš?"  
Noctis jen přikývl, a zase si jednou připadal jako blbec. Nyx měl samozřejmě pravdu. Vlastně ani sám nevěděl, proč ho to tak žere. Na trénincích s Gladiem si nevedl o moc lépe, ale nevytáčelo ho to tolik. Možná chtěl jen Nyxovi, i sám sobě dokázat, že tohle není ztráta času. Raději už zmlknul, a znovu se připravil k útoku. Párkrát se zhluboka nadechl. Tentokrát zaútočil přímo na ruku, ve které Nyx držel svou zbraň. Glaive ho nicméně bez obtíží odrazil. Noctis to zkusil ještě párkrát, z různých úhlů a s různou rychlostí, ale neuspěl. Nakonec se skutečně nad situací zamyslel. Naznačil další útok na Nyxovu pravačku, než se ale na poslední chvíli stočil doleva, jakoby chtěl jít z druhé strany. Nyx mu na to skočil, a máchnul mečem ke krytu, jenže Noctis se teleportoval o dva kroky zpět doprava - přesně tam, kde si Nyx zrovna nehlídal bok. Glaive měl ještě zlomek sekundy, aby zareagoval, ale rozhodl se přiznat princi vítězství.  
  
"No vidíš," pochválil ho Nyx, když mu s širokým úsměvem rozcuchal vlasy v upřímné radosti. Noctis mu úsměv opětoval, a užíval si pocit z dobře odvedené práce. Až štípání, když se mu do opětovně otevřené rány na čele dostal pot, ho upozornilo na problém. Automaticky si rukou odhrnul vlasy z čela, a ke svému překvapení zjistil, že mu na prstech ulpívá krev. Nyx si toho všiml taky.  
"Pojď," prohlásil Nyx, načež zamířil k tašce v rohu místnosti, které si Noctis do té chvíle nevšiml. Princ ho poslušně následoval, a sledoval, jak Nyx vytahuje lahev s vodou, a balení papírových kapesníků. Pár jich namočil, než Nocta bez varování chytil, zaklonil mu hlavu, a začal mu otírat krev kolem rány. Mladík, který se při nenadálém pohybu lekl, chytil staršího muže za předloktí.  
"Proč sis to nenechal ošetřit?" Promluvil Glaive polohlasem.  
"Nepřišlo mi to nutné, au," zasykl, když Nyx vzal a namočil další kapesníky, a přesunul svou pozornost k samotnému zranění.  
"Nutné to asi není, ale rozhodně ti to neuškodí.  
"Proč se o to vůbec tak staráš?" Zeptal se Noctis, kterého jejich vzájemná blízkost vyděsila, a nechtěl, aby si toho Nyx všiml. Starší muž se zarazil, a spustil oči z Noctova čela, jen aby se mohl zadívat do těch jeho. Noctis jen doufal, že horko, které ho najednou polilo, na něm není vidět. Nyx byl blízko - příliš blízko - a ještě pořád měl jednu ruku zapletenou v princových vlasech. Raději ani nedomýšlet, jak to muselo vypadat.  
"Je něco špatného na tom, mít starost o zraněné spolubojovníky?" Odpověděl po chvilce ticha.  
"Tomuhle se dá těžko říkat zranění, a mně se dá těžko říkat spolubojovník," oponoval Noctis spíše z principu, než že by k tomu měl nějaký pádný důvod.  
"Máš rozseknuté čelo, to se u mě plně kvalifikuje jako zranění. Ale máš pravdu. Asi nejsem ten, kdo by to měl řešit, to měla být práce toho, kdo ti to udělal. Jenže ten se k tomu zjevně neměl." Nyx ho konečně pustil, a poodstoupil, jenže Noctis si najednou nebyl jistý, jestli to opravdu chtěl.  
"Gladio nechtěl..." Začal Noctis bránit svého přítele, než se stihl zastavit.  
"Gladio? Tohle ti udělal Amicitia? Na tréninku?" Glaive uznale hvízdnul. Trénovat s ostatními Glaives byla jedna věc, ale princ byl pořád princ.  
"On... nebyl ve své kůži." Byla to hodně chabá omluva, ale telefon předtím nezvedl, tak nemohl vědět, proč přesně se Gladio předchozího dne choval jako blbec. Ale pořád to byl jeho přítel, nebo by si to Noctis aspoň rád myslel.  
"To bych rád věděl, v čí kůži byl, že ho to omlouvá zranit člověka, kterého přísahal chránit."  
"Nyxi..." Oslovil ho princ měkce, a uvědomil si, že je to asi poprvé, co mu řekl jménem. Glaive se na něj zadíval s jistým pochopením, než si povzdychl a zavrtěl hlavou.  
„No, pochybuju, že tě ještě dneska něco kloudnýho naučím. Máš hlad?“ změnil téma tak rychle, že Noctis musel chvilku přemýšlet, než odpověděl.  
„Vlastně… asi jo, proč se ptáš?“ oběd se zdál být už jen vzdálenou vzpomínkou. Vyhládlo mu po každém tréninku, ale asi největší vliv na to mělo používání magie, kterou využíval při trénincích s Nyxem víc, než při těch s Gladiem. Mladý Amicitia mu vždycky říkal, že by se měl umět bránit i útočit stejně dobře bez magie, jako s ní.  
„Mám v plánu se jít najíst někam do města, říkal jsem si, jestli bys nechtěl na chvíli vypadnout ven.“  
„Jestli ti to nebude vadit…,“ Noctis na poslední chvíli zkrotil své nadšení. Nevěděl, jestli to Nyx neříká jen ze zdvořilosti, ale za jakoukoliv záminku jít ven byl upřímně vděčný. Regis ho odmítal pouštět samotného, ale byly zkrátka chvíle, kdy si Noctis potřeboval trochu pročistit hlavu. Obvykle to řešil prostým útěkem, po kterém ovšem vždy následovalo kázání. V lepším případě od Cora, který vyhrožoval, že mu přidělí osobní stráž, jestli bude pokračovat, a v horším od Regise.  
„Budu rád, když půjdeš, jen nečekej kdoví co,“ zadíval se na něj Glaive zamyšleně, jakoby se snažil na něco přijít.

X

Nyx ho nakonec zavedl do obyčejně vypadajícího stánku s nudlovými polévkami poblíž slumů, kde, jak se před Noctem prořekl, žil. Noctise to upřímně překvapilo, měl za to, že jsou Glaives dobře placení – za práci, kterou odváděli, by, dle něj, měli být. Totéž i Nyxovi řekl.  
„Valná většina z nás to dělá z přesvědčení. Kromě toho, peníze nejsou všechno. Díky tomu, že sloužíme králi, jsme automaticky získali azyl. Asi si nežijeme kdoví jak, ale aspoň se máme kam vrátit.“  
„Až válka skončí, zůstaneš u Kingsglaive?“  
„Pokud skončí, a pokud se toho dožiju? Asi ano. Nic jinýho jsem v životě nedělal, a troufám si tvrdit, že mi to docela jde, tak proč měnit. Ale nechceš k večeři vybrat nějaký jiný téma?“  
„Jsem korunní princ země, ze který zbylo jen hlavní město, na to se nedá úplně zapomenout. Ne když ti to pořád někdo připomíná.“  
„Teď ti to nikdo nepřipomíná, a tvůj titul tu nemá význam. Buď prostě jenom Noctis, a v klidu si sněz večeři.“ Navrhnul Nyx, a povzbudivě poplácal mladíka po zádech. Ten se usmál a přikývl, než se pustil do svého jídla. 

Ani si pořádně nevšiml, kdy se setmělo – přirozené světlo postupně nahradilo osvětlení výloh, reklamní neony, a pouliční lampy. Oba už měli dojedeno, a Noctis tušil, že se neodvratně blíží chvíle návratu.  
„Nyxi?“ otočil se na staršího muže, a ke svému překvapení zjistil, že ten už mu zjevně nějakou tu chvíli svou pozornost věnuje, byť nic neřekl. Noctis tedy pokračoval.  
„Mohl bych tě o něco požádat?“  
„Můžeš to zkusit.“  
„Pokud ti to nějak… nenaruší plány, mohli bychom zůstat ještě chvíli venku?“  
„Jestli mě nebudeš chtít tahat po barech a diskotékách…,“ pokrčil rameny Glaive.  
„Ne, toho si užiju víc než dost s Promptem. Chtěl bych spíš někam, kde je klid.“  
  
A tak ho Nyx zavedl na velitelství Kingsglaive. Valná většina Glaives byla na misi, a ti co zbyli, byli rádi za pár dní volna. Chodby se utápěly ve tmě a tichu, ale i tak ho Nyx vzal až na střechu.  
„Vyhovuje?“ zeptal se Nyx, než se posadil na zem, a zády se opřel o nízkou zídku lemující okraj.  
„Naprosto,“ usmál se Noctis, a sedl si vedle něj, dost blízko na to, aby se dotýkali rameny.  
„To je takový problém se dostat do města?“ zeptal se po chvíli nenuceného ticha Nyx.  
„Bez toho, abych s sebou měl Ignise, Gladia, nebo někoho z královské stráže, je to v podstatě nemožný.“  
„Já ale taky nejsem zrovna civilista.“ Podotkl Glaive.  
„S tebou je to jiný. Strážní v Citadele? To je pořád ‚princi tam nechoďte, to nemůžete, to byste neměl, to se nesluší, už bychom se měli vrátit‘. Kdybych jim řekl, že si chci dát jídlo u stánku, tak by pravděpodobně omdleli strachy, jestli mě někdo neotráví.“  
„Takže radši utíkáš bez dozoru?“  
„Myslel jsem, že se to daří trochu držet pod pokličkou.“ Zamumlal černovlasý.  
„Daří, ale to neznamená, že se o tom nemůžeme doslechnout skrz vnitřní informační síť, když tě naháněj po městě.“  
„Nechci nikomu přidělávat starosti, ale občas prostě… potřebuju na chvíli někam pryč. Bez toho, aby mě někdo pořád obskakoval, a modlil se za moje přežití pokaždý, když kýchnu, nebo aby mi neustále připomínal, že na mě leží osud království. Já to vím i bez toho!“  
„Jenom klid,“ zklidnil ho Nyx, a s chápavým úsměvem ho poplácal po stehně.  
„Promiň,“ hlesnul Noctis, a sklonil hlavu. V příšeří osvětleného města na něj nebylo moc dobře vidět, ale Galahďan odhadoval, že Noctis zrudnul, a dobrých pět minut nepromluvil, než se dal trochu do kupy. Snad aby přivedl řeč na něco jiného, vytáhl z tašky pouzdro s nožem, který mu Nyx půjčil, a jal se zaujatě zkoumat ostří zbraně. Nebylo to poprvé, co to dělal, ale zatím neměl příležitost se na zbraň zeptat přímo jejího majitele.  
„Nikdy jsem takový nůž neviděl. Odkud ho máš?“ zeptal se, a přes vlastní soustředění, které věnoval čepeli, si nemohl všimnout, s jakým zájmem jeho počínání pozoruje Glaive.  
„Z Galahdu. Ty rýhy, kromě toho, že jsou samozřejmě ozdobné, hlavně snižují váhu.“ Nyx jemně chytil Noctovu ruku, a vedl mu prsty od tupí čepele, přes několik rýh, až k ostří, aby si princ všiml, že směrem k ostří je každá rýha mělčí, až přechází do ztracena.  
„Taky to slouží k lepšímu odvádění krve, aby nestékala na rukojeť, a nůž mi neklouzal.“ Pokračoval Nyx v tématu, aniž by pustil mladíkovu ruku.  
„Musí pro tebe hodně znamenat,“ nebyla to otázka, a tak se Nyx pouze pousmál a přikývl.  
„A stejně jsi ho svěřil mně?“  
„Potřebovals ho v tu chvíli víc, než já.“  
„Děkuju. Vážím si toho. A toho, co děláš.“  
„Myslíš to, že s tebou trénuju?“ Noctis přikývl.  
„Dělám to trochu i pro sebe. Kdybych neměl tréninky s tebou, musel bych si vymyslet jinou zábavu. Upřímně bych se asi nejspíš ukousal nudou.“  
„Ukousal nudou? Ale jak bychom se pak bez hrdiny Kingsglaive bránili impériu?“ provokoval Noctis.  
„Trochu jsem doufal, že se o tom nedoslechneš,“ ušklíbl se Nyx. Fakt, že mu ostatní Glaives přezdívali „hrdino“ díky jeho neutuchající touze se vrhat do sebevražedných situací, ho nikdy moc netěšil.  
„Nač ta skromnost, hrdino“ popichoval ho s úsměvem princ.  
„Ještě chvíli pokračuj, a ten úsměv tě na dalším tréninku přejde na hodně dlouho,“ varoval Nyx, jakkoliv bylo z tónu jeho hlasu zřejmé, že jde o nadsázku.  
Noctis chtěl něco opáčit, ale Nyx sebou najednou škubnul, a ruka mu vystřelila v dokonale naučeném pohybu k interkomu, který měl v uchu.  
„Ano, generále?“ dotázal se.  
„Ano, pane, stále je se mnou, ale nejsme v Citadele,“ potvrdil Nyx. Chvilku mlčel, a Noctis mohl jen odhadovat z lehce zamračeného výrazu, co chce druhá strana.  
„Rozumím. Do hodiny budeme zpátky.“ S tím ruku zpětně spustil. Hovor byl zjevně u konce, a jejich malý výlet také.  
„Cor?“ zeptal se Noctis, ačkoliv odpověď znal.  
„Mhm. Prý máš být za dvě hodiny na nějaké zvláště důležité večeři v Citadele.“  
Noctis v reakci jen nešťastně zaskučel.  
„Uděláme dohodu, co říkáš?“ navrhnul Nyx, zatímco se zvedl, a snažil se očistit černou uniformu od prachu, jak jen to šlo. Noctis nijak neskrýval zaujetí jeho slovy.  
„Jestli tu večeři zvládneš absolvovat se ctí, a předstírat, že to je to nejlepší, co jsi kdy zažil, tak tě zítra vytáhnu z Citadely znova. Platí?“  
„A jak si to chceš jako ověřit?“ díval se na něj podezřívavě princ.  
„Asi jsi přeslechl, že jsem řekl, že do hodiny budeme zpátky. Myšleno oba. Leonisovi se zjevně moc nelíbilo, že jsem tě sebral, a nic mu neřekl, tak mi trochu osladil život. Takže, Výsosti – já jsem Nyx, a budu se Vám celej večer koukat do talíře coby stráž.“ Glaive vysekl parodii na úklonu, a s úsměvem sledoval Noctise, který měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál nahlas.


	3. Chapter 3

„Jak to vůbec můžete jako stráže vydržet, stát hodiny bez hnutí, beze slova?“ zeptal se Noctis, když společně vycházeli z Citadely o den později – tentokrát s Corovým vědomím.  
„Trénink,“ pokrčil Glaive rameny, „většinou si představuju různý scénáře, který by se mohly stát. Jed ve víně, vrah u stolu, vrah, který vrazí do místnosti, invaze Impéria, krvavá bitka kvůli různým názorům na počasí, a tak dál.“  
„To myslíš vážně?“ zastavil se Noctis, zjevně šokovaný.  
„Je to vlastně docela jednoduchý. Jsi stráž, musíš se neustále soustředit, ale zároveň nemáš co dělat. Potřebuješ si něčím zaměstnat mysl, ale nesmí to být nic, co by ti umožnilo se odpoutat od místa a chvíle, kde se právě nacházíš.“  
„Tomu říkáš jednoduchý? Na mě někdo mluvil každou chvíli, ale stejně jsem tam několikrát málem padnul hlavou do talíře.“  
„To jsem si všimnul. A tvůj otec taky, soudě podle toho, jak do tebe pod stolem občas kopnul.“  
„Jak…?“ zalapal po dechu princ.  
„Nejsem v Kingsglaive pro srandu králíkům,“ mrknul na něj Nyx se škodolibým úsměvem.  
„Dobře… čeho ještě sis všimnul?“  
„Ta dáma po tvé pravici se dost neuměle pokoušela flirtovat s tvým otcem, a když jí to nevyšlo, pokoušela se ho aspoň uhnat k tomu, aby jí přislíbil tebe. Zatímco jí ale jde jen o moc a postavení, tak ten mladý muž naproti tobě vpravo, ten by s tebou rád realizoval úplně jiné věci, než politický sňatek. Bohužel si jen těsně nenaslintal do talíře. Kdyby to udělal, byl by na místě můj… citlivý zásah.“ Shrnul Nyx znuděným tónem.  
„Jí… jsem si všimnul. A bylo to dost nechutný. Ale… ten kluk… za celej večer se mnou prohodil pár zdvořilostních frází… ani jsem ho pak nevnímal.“  
„Jenom na tom svlíkání pohledem toho moc zdvořilýho nebylo.“  
„Je dobré vědět, že jste vždy připraven bránit mou čest, sire Ulricu, můj spánek bude klidnější.“ Promluvil naoko vážně Noctis.  
„Já bych i bránil, kdyby bylo co. Výsosti.“ Prohodil jen tak mimochodem Glaive, než se samolibým úsměvem pokračoval v cestě.  
„To si říkáš rytíř?!“ zvolal zhrzený princ, který zkrátka nedokázal najít údernější odpověď, než jakou ho počastoval Nyx.  
„Já se o ten titul nikoho neprosil. Říkal jsem králi, že je to jak darovat farmáři Regalii.“ Na to se Noctis upřímně rozesmál.  
„To jsi mu vážně řekl? Nevěřím!“  
„Možná to nebylo doslova takhle,“ připustil Nyx poněkud neochotně.  
„Kam vůbec jdeme?“ začal se zajímat Noctis, když si všiml, že už jsou poměrně daleko od Citadely, a Nyx jde s jistotou někoho, kdo má jasně vytyčený cíl.  
„Uvidíš,“ oznámil mu prostě Glaive, "jen doufám, že platí, že máš radši klid, než nějakou skupinovou zábavu."  
"Platí. Ale ani nevím, proč jsi mě vůbec vytáhnul, nepřijde mi, že bych svojí část dohody úplně splnil."  
"No, aspoň ses snažil. A neusnuls, to se počítá."  
"Usnul jsem na oficiálním jednání jenom jednou. A Clarus mi pod stolem dupnul na nohu tak, že jsem kulhal ještě několik dní." Postěžoval si Noctis.  
"Ale zjevně to bylo dobrá lekce, protože se ti to od té doby už nestalo," kontroval Nyx s úsměvem.  
"Myslím, že bych se bez ní obešel." Uzavřel debatu princ, lehce dotčený.  
  
Šli ke kraji města, a čím dále od centra byli, tím byly budovy oprýskanější, a ulice užší a špinavější. Noctis v těchhle částech Insomnie už párkrát byl, ale opravdu jen párkrát. I Gladio se sem zdráhal s princem chodit, ve strachu, že by tam mohli narazit na něco, na co by ani Amicitia nemusel stačit. Ale Nyx se proplétal ulicemi a uličkami se samozřejmostí sobě vlastní, a Noctis by si skoro myslel, že svůj doprovod ani nevnímá. Jenže kdykoliv vzdálenost mezi nimi překročila nějakou přesnou, ale Noctovi neznámou mez, Glaive na něj počkal. Ne že by tedy spěchal, to jen princ využil příležitosti, aby si mohl tuhle část města prohlédnout, a občas se trochu zapomněl.  
  
Najednou vyšli z příkrovu omlácených obytných domů na volné prostranství, které Noctis ani v nejmenším nečekal. Jen kousek od nich se do výšky tyčila hraniční zeď, ale mezi místem, kde stáli, a zdí samotnou, byl park – jestli se tomu tak dalo říkat. Spíše to vypadalo zkrátka jako kus prořídlého lesa. Nyx se na něj otočil, a nedokázal tak úplně zamaskovat, že čeká, co Noctis řekne.  
„To je… strašně dlouho jsem nebyl v lese… roky…,“ přiznal princ, tak trochu u vytržení.  
„Říkal jsem si, že bys možná mohl ocenit trochu jiné prostředí, než beton, nebo ty vyumělkované zahrady u Citadely.“  
„Jo… je to…dokonalý… děkuju, Nyxi,“ vypravil ze sebe, a věnoval staršímu muži jeden z mála skutečně šťastných úsměvů.  
„Rádo se stalo. Chceš jít dál, nebo tu budeš jen tak stát, a koukat jak tele na nový vrata?“ popíchl Nocta, a plácnutím do zad ho pobídl vpřed.

Déšť přišel náhle a bez varování, tak hodinu poté, co vstoupili mezi stromy. Magický štít nad Insomnií se zlatě zaleskl, když na něj začaly dopadat kapky, ale během pár minut se obyčejný déšť proměnil v kvalitní průtrž. Nyx si nespokojeně odfrkl, a bez dlouhého rozmýšlení si rozepl vrchní díl uniformy, aby ji přehodil přes Noctise.  
„Já se nerozteču,“ bránil se princ, ale Glaive se s ním o tom nehodlal bavit, a narazil mu na hlavu kapuci.  
„Jestli se vrátíš promáčenej, a nastydneš, tak mě Regis pravděpodobně nechá deportovat.“ Prohlásil nesmlouvavě. Noctisovi byla Nyxova uniforma dost velká, ale pravdou bylo, že rozhodně nepromokla. Neodolal, sejmul z kapuce zdobenou stříbrnou masku – typickou proprietu uniforem Kingsglaive, a nasadil si ji na obličej. Asi to byla jen iluze, ale cítil se za tím kusem kovu takřka nedotknutelný. Zauvažoval, jak se v ní asi cítí Nyx, když jde do boje. Glaive ho sledoval s výrazem, který byl směsicí překvapení, a něčeho, co Noctis nedokázal rozluštit. Na chvilku přestal vnímat déšť, a jen se Nyxovi díval do jasných modrých očí. Jakoby ho druhý muž za maskou nemohl vidět.  
„Nechcete se k nám přidat, Výsosti? Dost by Vám to slušelo, a povahou byste se ke Glaives taky hodil,“ navrhl s úsměvem Galahďan. Noctisovi došlo, že mu Nyx právě složil kompliment. A taky si uvědomil, že druhý muž měl pod vrchním dílem uniformy jen tričko, které už je naskrz promočené.  
„Popřemýšlím o tom. Ale teď bych spíš někam do sucha a tepla.“  
„Vaše přání je mi rozkazem,“ uklonil se Glaive způsobně. Nyx s ním docela určitě neflirtoval. To si musel Noctis nalhávat.

Nyxův byt byl logickou volbou, vzhledem k tomu, že byl vzdálený jen pár ulic zpátky směrem do centra. Noctis docela určitě nevisel značnou část cesty pohledem na Nyxovi, a zejména nestudoval, jak se mu mokré oblečení lepí na tělo. Alespoň si to princ pokoušel nalhat.  
  
„Dáš si čaj?“ zeptal se Nyx, když za nimi zavřel dveře, zatímco si už přetahoval přes hlavu mokrý kus oblečení. Noctovi poněkud vyschlo v krku. Kdoví proč. Pohled na holá a vypracovaná záda druhého muže s tím jistě nesouvisel.  
„Jo… rád,“ donutil se k odpovědi. Co to s ním sakra bylo? Že by na něj skutečně něco lezlo, jak se obával Ignis? Byl posledních pár dnů nějak víc unavený, ale přikládal to častějším tréninkům. Věděl, že by se měl dát trochu dohromady. Když už pro nic jiného, tak aby si před Nyxem nepřipadal jako idiot. Zakázal si o tom dál přemýšlet, a místo toho se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Nyxův domov byl skromný. No, to vlastně nebylo úplně správné označení – byl prakticky prázdný. Všechno vypovídalo o tom, že tu Nyx žije sám – ani gauč neměl, jen křeslo před malou televizí, a obyčejnou židli u malého stolku. Jeho hostitel se vrátil po pár minutách, převlečený do obyčejného, byť trochu sepraného trička, kalhot a, jak si Noctis záhy všiml, bosý.  
  
„Tu uniformu budu potřebovat vrátit, tak si na ni moc nezvykej,“ usmál se Glaive, a princi až v tu chvíli došlo, že ji má pořád na sobě. Spěšně se svlékl, a přehodil kabát přes opěradlo židle, na kterou si sedl. Křeslo bylo zcela zjevně Nyxovým nejluxusnějším kusem nábytku, a Noctisovi nepřipadalo správné si ho uzurpovat pro sebe, a odsoudit pána domu k obyčejné židli.  
„Můžeme ještě chvíli počkat, jestli nepřestane pršet, ale za dvě hodiny bys měl být zpátky v Citadele. Jestli ten slejvák nepoleví, zavolám někoho, aby tě vyzvedl.“ Oznámil Nyx, když před něj postavil hrnek s bylinkovým čajem, a sám se s jedním usadil do křesla s úlevným povzdychnutím.  
„Hmf. Radši bych prostě zůstal tady. Žádný jednání, žádný lekce a poučování o protokolu…“  
„S tím se nedá nic dělat, holt ses jednou narodil jako korunní princ.“  
„Já vím, a vím, že nemůžu utíkat od zodpovědnosti, a svých povinností. Nebo aspoň ne pořád. Občas… dobře, často, si přeju, abych se bejval narodil do nějaký úplně obyčejný rodiny. Jenže pak si uvědomím, jaký jsem vlastně měl štěstí.“  
„Štěstí?“  
„Jo. Už jenom to, že jsem se narodil v Insomnii. Dokud bude táta naživu, tak je město v bezpečí. A já taky. Většina těch, co žila tam venku…,“ Noctis to ani nebyl schopen doříct, jen se zhluboka nadechl.  
„Neber si na sebe to břímě, dokud nemusíš. Regis se vždycky snažil tě toho ušetřit, dokud to aspoň trochu půjde, tak mu tu snahu nesabotuj.“  
„Ale to není fér! Celý ty roky mi říkal, že válka už brzo skončí, a ať si s tím nedělám starosti, ať prostě žiju, a ať se směju, a ať řeším všechny ty pitomosti, který řeší normální lidi v mým věku. A pak jsem ho viděl čím dál tím míň, a vyděsilo mě, jak rychle zhubnul, a začal šedivět, kvůli tý proklatý bariéře. Kvůli Niflheimu. Můj táta, kterýho vlastně ani pořádně neznám, umírá, aby celý tohle město mohlo ještě chvíli žít svůj bezstarostnej život!“ Ani nevěděl, co to do něj vjelo. Ještě před chvílí se sám celkem šťastně a bezstarostně procházel po lese, ale tohle bylo něco, co v sobě nosil už dlouho. Tíživá upomínka reality. A teď, když to ze sebe dostal – spolu s přiměřenou dávkou slz frustrace – si připadal otupený a vyčerpaný.  
„Pojď sem, Nocte,“ vyzval ho Nyx tiše, a napřáhl k němu ruku. Princ se tak nějak na autopilota zvedl, a přešel ke křeslu, ve kterém starší muž seděl. Ten ho chytil za zápěstí, a přitáhl si ho na sebe do těsného objetí. Neřekl ani slovo, a Noctis mu za to byl vděčný. Měl dost všeho toho poučování, že nemá nárok si stěžovat, protože jiní jsou na tom hůř. A už vůbec nestál o utěšování, že všechno bude v pořádku. Nyx ho objímal, protože věděl, že to v pořádku není a nebude. Nesl v sobě vlastní bolest, díky které mohl pochopit tu Noctovu. Nedokázal mu o realitě lhát, ale mohl ji s ním sdílet.  
Princ ho objal kolem krku, zavřel oči, a nechal čas volně plynout. Prostý fyzický kontakt ho pomalu uklidňoval, a Nyxovo tiché porozumění ho postupně léčilo z beznaděje. Chvíli jen zhluboka dýchal, než Nyxe pustil, a Glaive své objetí povolil natolik, že z něj Noctis bez obtíží vyklouzl.  
  
„Omlouvám se,“ pronesl rozhodně, a v očích neměl ani stopy po emocích, které ještě před chvilkou tak prožíval.  
„Netuším, na co narážíte, Výsosti,“ usmál se Nyx vědoucně, a sám se zvedl. Tohle zůstane jen mezi nimi, a jen v té chvíli. Noctis měl lehké podezření, že se Glaive někdy ocitl v podobné situaci, ale to se princ dřív nabifluje všechno, co po něm kdy Ignis chtěl, než aby se na něco takového Nyxe ptal.  
Glaive se zvedl, přešel k oknu a podíval se ven, jestli už se počasí trochu umoudřilo. Soudě podle jeho výrazu Noctis odhadoval, že ne.  
„Dám generálovi vědět, aby poslal auto,“ oznámil mu Nyx, než si aktivoval interkom.  
„Kdy máme další trénink, zítra?“ zeptal se ještě Noctis, když Nyx hovor ukončil.  
„Ah, dobře že se ptáš. Budu si muset dát pár dní oraz. Nemám ani moc na vybranou – zítra mi mají tahat stehy, a budu to muset nechat chvíli v klidu. Pro jistotu.“  
„Tak… mi dáš vědět, až se na to budeš cítit?“  
„Zavolám tomu tvému rádci, ať mě vecpe někam do rozvrhu. Ale neflákej se – ten nůž jsem ti nepůjčil, jen aby ses mohl kochat Galahdskou řemeslnou prací.“  
„To jsem ani neměl v plánu. Teda to flákání,“ usmál se Noctis. Někdo zaklepal na vchodové dveře, a Noctis věděl, že je čas jít.

X

Černovlasý hodil nůž před sebe, a teleportoval se. Nyx ho sledoval poněkud kritickým okem.  
„To nebylo špatné, ale je vidět, že nejsi zvyklý na lehčí zbraně. Zkus jít výš, využít svojí setrvačnost a energii z pádu, abys mohl dát soupeři silnější ránu, než jaké bys byl schopen z vlastních sil.“  
„Já… nerad se teleportuju do výšky, moc mi to nejde,“ přiznal Noctis a nijak neskrýval vlastní zahanbení.  
„O to pádnější důvod, abys to trénoval. Nespěchej, buď opatrný a přemýšlej u toho. Začni nízko.“ Dal mu Glaive instrukce, a postavil se opodál, aby měl princ víc místa.  
Noctisovi to nešlo tak špatně, jak se na začátku tvářil. Občas hodil nůž s větší silou, než chtěl, jindy se před teleportací rozeběhl příliš rychle, ale ještě pořád nenabíral takové výšky, aby si mohl udělat něco vážného.  
  
Až do chvíle, než se opět odvážil o něco výš, ale neodhadl správnou rychlost a ve vzduchu se zhmotnil s podstatně větší kinetickou energií, než zamýšlel. Ta ho poslala vstříc nejbližší stěně s nezanedbatelnou rychlostí. Nyx si ani pořádně neuvědomil, co dělá, než vyhodil svou zbraň nad sebe, a Noctise v letu chytil. Nemohl ale zároveň prince držet, a bezpečně dopadnout na zem, tolik mu bylo jasné. Zavřel oči, a sevřel mladšího muže pevněji, než tvrdě dopadl na záda. Náraz mu jen zázrakem nevyrazil dech, ale tím se jeho denní příděl zázraků zjevně vyčerpal. Zasténal, když mu břichem projela ostrá bolest, a modlil se ke všem šesti bohům, aby bolest nevěstila, že se mu rána třeba zase otevřela. Sice měl stehy už venku, ale doktoři mu zcela jasně zakázali velkou fyzickou námahu minimálně na další týden. A tohle tedy těžká fyzická námaha byla. Noctise jako kdyby Nyxovo zaúpění vytrhlo z transu. Škubnul sebou, a prudce se nadechl, jakoby si až teď uvědomil, co se vlastně stalo.  
  
"Jsi v pořádku?" Zeptal se Glaive, a ze všech sil se snažil ignorovat vlastní bolest.  
"Jo... asi jo... ty?" Vypravil ze sebe Noctis, a hlas se mu znatelně třásl.  
"Víceméně." Nechtěl úplně lhát, ale zároveň nechtěl dělat Noctovi víc starostí, než bylo nutné. Noctis jeho taktiku zjevně prohlédl, protože se bleskově vymanil z Nyxova objetí, aby se na něj mohl podívat.  
"Zavolám doktora," prohlásil rozhodně, když zhodnotil Nyxův bledý obličej zbrocený potem.  
"To snad nebude nutné. Jen... podívej se, prosím, jak to vypadá." Býval by se podíval sám, ale to by se musel buď posadit, a tím dál namáhat břicho, nebo aspoň zvednout hlavu tak, aby se mohl podívat vleže, a to by opět musel namáhat břicho. Možná ten doktor nebyl zase tak špatný nápad. Ale třeba to byl opravdu jen šok z nárazu, a doktor by ho nechal zbytečně další dva dny připoutaného k posteli. Rozepnul si vrchní díl uniformy, a vyhrnul tričko. Šlo lehce, a bylo suché, takže pravděpodobně nekrvácel. To bylo dobré znamení. Slyšel, jak Noctis zalapal po dechu, a Nyx pootočil hlavu, aby na něj viděl.  
"Vypadá to horší, než to ve skutečnosti je," pousmál se Glaive, a doufal, že prince alespoň trochu uklidní.  
"S tímhle... neměl bys tu vůbec být, měl bys být doma...," začal Noctis, než si k němu přiklekl, aby se mohl podívat lépe.  
"Nesmysl, už mi vyndali stehy, jen s tím nesmím dělat blbosti. Jak to vypadá?" Vrátil téma zpět k aktuální situaci.  
"Asi... asi v pořádku, doufám." Zamumlal Noctis nejistě.  
"Kdyby tam byl nějaký problém, tak bys to poznal zaručeně," ujistil ho Nyx.  
"Vážně nemám někoho zavolat? Aspoň by ti dali něco na bolest."  
"Tak u toho by to rozhodně neskončilo. Nedělej si starosti, jen to musím trochu vydýchat." Chtěl si stáhnout tričko zpátky, aby nebohého prince neděsil víc, než bylo nezbytně nutné, ale zabránila mu v tom Noctova ruka. Druhou ucítil na odhaleném břiše. Noctis se zjevně chtěl vyhnout jeho tázavému pohledu za každou cenu, protože raději zavřel oči. Trvalo to jen vteřinu, možná dvě, než na břiše ucítil nezvyklý chlad. V tu chvíli Nyxovi došlo, o co se princ snaží. Noctis používal ledovou magii, aby mu čerstvou jizvu trochu ochladil a ulevil mu od bolesti.  
"Děkuju," řekl Nyx, a přejel Noctovi rukou po zádech. Používat magii na něco takového zavánělo plýtváním, ale Glaive si tak nějak uvědomoval, že nemá moc nárok si stěžovat.  
Bolest pomalu ustupovala. Nyx si jen matně uvědomil, že má na sobě obě Noctovy ruce, a že rozhodně nejsou tak nehybné, jako když začal. Jednou stále opatrně kroužil kolem zacelené rány, o které už Nyx téměř nevěděl, ale druhou měl položenou výš, až téměř na hrudníku. Princ vypadal zamyšleně, a staršímu muži došlo, že si možná ani neuvědomuje, co s těma svýma rukama dělá. Chvilku uvažoval, co by měl dělat - pokud vůbec něco - než opatrně položil ruku černovlasému za krk, a nechal ho přepadnout na sebe. Noctisův obličej se tak ocitl jen kousek od jeho, a princ na něj upíral překvapené modré oči.  
  
"Nechtěl by ses s něčím svěřit?" Zeptal se Nyx, a sklouzl očima k Noctově ruce pod svým tričkem. Mladík následoval očima Nyxův pohled, a když mu došlo, na co starší muž naráží, cuknul sebou a zrudl rychleji, než Nyx považoval za možné. Glaive zesílil stsk na jeho šíji, a nedovolil mu prchnout.  
"Ne, že bych si chtěl stěžovat, ale nerad bych si to vykládal špatně."  
"Jak si to chceš vykládat?" Špitl nejistě princ.  
"Že kdybych třeba řekl, že tě chci políbit, neměl bys nic proti," zašeptal Nyx, a pohladil ho rukou po tváři. Noctis na něj chvilku zíral, neschopen slova, než zabořil obličej do Nyxova krku.  
"Važně jsem tak průhlednej?" Zamumlal zoufale. Glaive ho objal v útěšném gestu.  
"Trochu," přiznal Nyx s lehkým úsměvem na rtech.  
"Kdy jsi na to přišel?... Já vlastně ani nevím, jestli to chci vědět." Povzdychl si černovlasý.  
"Chvilku mi to trvalo, ale ty pohledy, a fakt, že ti nevadí, když se tě dotýkám, a když tě takhle držím…"  
"A proč jsi nic neřekl? Nechals mě v tom vykoupat..."  
"Nechtěl jsem tě do ničeho tlačit.“ Noctis nejistě vzhlédl, a zadíval se do Nyxových očí. Modrá v nich byla tmavší, a víc do šediva.  
"Vážně bys mě chtěl l..." Nestačil větu ani doříct, než mu Nyx zabořil jednu ruku do vlasů, přitáhl si ho o ten potřebný centimetr blíž, a začal ho líbat.  
Noctis se chvilku vzpamatovával, než zavřel oči, a soustředit se jen na pocity. Nyxovo záměrně udržované strniště ho trochu škrábalo, ale vytvářelo to jen větší kontrast s tím, jak překvapivě jemný Glaive byl. Ze začátku to byly jen lehké dotyky rtů, pak Nyx jazykem přejel po Noctově spodním rtu – nikam se nedobýval, a k ničemu nenutil, jen navrhoval. A Noctis mu nehodlal nic odepřít. Bylo to o tolik jiné, než se líbat s ženou, že si Noctis nebyl jistý, jestli se to vůbec srovnat dá. Opatrně pootevřel ústa, a Glaive nezaváhal ani na chvilku, než polibek prohloubil. Noctovi uniklo vzdychnutí, a vzdáleně si uvědomil, že to mělo přímý vliv na Nyxovu ruku, která mu sevřela hrst vlasů. Jakoby si ho chtěl bojovník přivlastnit. Jakkoliv si přál, aby se už nikdy nepotřeboval nadechnout, potřeba vzduchu se přeci jen přihlásila. Noctis lapal po dechu, a došlo mu, že se mu třesou ruce. Nyx se na něj usmál, a chvilku ho jen hladil ve vlasech.  
"Asi bychom měli jít, než se po tobě začne někdo shánět." Vrátil je zpět do reality. Noctis se neměl ani k odpovědi, ani k ničemu jinému. Jen se na Nyxe díval, jakoby se snažil pochopit, co se právě stalo. Glaive se, navzdory vlastním slovům, nechtěl zvedat. Tahle chvíle s Noctem byla příjemná, a osobní. Ani jedno z těch slov pro popis vlastních pocitů nepoužíval moc často. Odhrnul princi vlasy z obličeje, aby si mohl lépe prohlédnout jeho tvář. Takhle zblízka bylo znát, že Noctis už není žádné děcko. Pořád měl nevinný výraz a naivní, velké oči, ale zároveň už se mu začínaly rýsovat lícní kosti i ostrá hrana spodní čelisti. Neměl ani nejmenších pochyb, že kluk bude po Regisovi. Položil mu dlaň na tvář, a snad by ho i začal znovu líbat, kdyby neuslyšel blížící se kroky. Noctis je slyšel také, a vymrštil se na nohy. Nyxovi to trvalo trochu déle, nechtěl být příliš zbrklý, vzhledem k bolesti, kterou ještě před chvílí zažíval.  
  
K překvapení jich obou do místnosti vkročil Gladiolus. Nyxe okázale ignoroval, a šel rovnou k Noctovi.  
"Shání se po vás váš otec, Výsosti," oznámil suše. Glaive netušil, na co si Amicitia hraje. Věděl, že princi běžně říká jen jménem.  
"Dobře. Díky za zprávu," hlesl Noctis, než zvedl ze země Nyxovu dýku, která tam ležela od jeho nešťastného pokusu o teleportaci, vrátil ji zpět do pouzdra, a poklusem odběhl za svými povinnostmi.  
"Co jsi mu udělal?" Vyštěkl na něj Gladio, jakmile za princem zapadly dveře.  
"Co jsem mu já udělal?" Povytáhl Nyx obočí.  
"Takhle se normálně nechová," zavrčel Gladio.  
"To asi ne. Nevšiml jsem si, že by měl nějaký problém, dokud jsi nepřišel ty. Můžu jen hádat, proč asi," letmo si sáhl na čelo, tam, kde měl Noctis šrám. Gladio zmlknul, ačkoliv bylo vidět, že by se na Nyxe nejraději vrhnul, a vlastnoručně ho uškrtil. Nyx si toho nevšímal, a šel posbírat svoje věci, než zamířil k východu.  
"Dej se trochu dohromady. Takhle ho neochráníš," houknul ještě přes rameno, než vyšel na chodbu. Tupou ránu, signalizující, že Gladio do něčeho - pravděpodobně zdi – silou praštil, čekal, ale jen se pro sebe pousmál, a vydal se domů. 

X

"Chtěl jsi mě vidět?" Dotázal se Noctis svého otce, když dorazil do jeho pracovny. Odpovědí mu bylo přikývnutí, a gesto, kterým mu Regis naznačil, aby si sedl. Byl zrovna uprostřed pročítání jakéhosi dokumentu, a na prince se ani nepodíval. Noctis byl na tohle už zvyklý, a tak jen v klidu a tichu seděl, dokud se mu jeho otec nezačal věnovat. Někdy to bylo pět minut, jindy půl hodiny. Ten den ale naštěstí patřil k těm kratším případům. Regis odložil brýle na čtení na stůl, a promnul si rukou oči, než se zadíval na mladého muže před sebou.  
"Chtěl jsem si s tebou o tom promluvit už dřív, ale... však víš." Regis vypadal unaveně - ostatně, bylo spíš výjimkou, když vypadal jinak.  
"Promluvit o čem?" Noctis byl tragicky rozpolcený mezi velmi čerstvou vzpomínkou na Nyxovy rty, a vážným tónem hlasu svého otce.  
"Před pár týdny mi zavolal velitel Kingsglaive. A k mému překvapení chtěl mluvit o tobě." Při těch slovech Noctise polilo horko.  
"Nemám problém s tím, co sis vymyslel, Nocte, ale mám problém s tím, že jsi za mnou nepřišel, a lhal Drautovi, že jsem to schválil." Regis nebyl naštvaný, to znělo jinak, ale Noctis se možná cítil o něco hůř, než kdyby na něj král býval křičel.  
"Nechtěl... nechtěl jsem tě s tím obtěžovat. Byla to hloupost."  
"Hloupost je lhát, když nemusíš. Mrzí mě, že si myslíš, že bych si na tebe neudělal trochu času, nebo že za mnou ani nemůžeš přijít. Ale chápu, proč si to myslíš, a vím, že je to moje vina."  
"Tati..." Zalapal princ po dechu, a pořád ještě nevěřil vlastním uším.  
"Když... nás opustila tvoje matka, udělal jsem strašnou chybu, a místo abych se snažil ti být vždycky nablízku, jsem tě odstrčil. Poslal jsem tě do Tenebrae, nebo jsem ti určil opatrovníky, ale já sám jsem s tebou nebyl, když jsi mě potřeboval nejvíc. A teď už se s tím nedá nic dělat." Povzdychl si Regis rezignovaně.  
Noctis na něj jen zíral, naprosto šokován tím, co slyšel, a neschopen jediného slova. Až když mu slzy začaly dopadat na ruce založené v klíně, si uvědomil, že brečí. Přál si, aby měl teď Nyxe po ruce. Když byl s ním, snažil se být silnější, rozhodnější, a odvážnější. A když už se mu vyčerpáním podlamovaly nohy, tak tam Nyx vždycky byl, aby mu pomohl. Teď by se mu ta pomoc hodila.  
"Seš..., seš taky jenom člověk." Řekl nakonec. To co mu Regis říkal byla pravda, ale Noctis ho za to nedokázal nenávidět. Nedokázal mu to ale ani odpustit. Pomalu se zvedl ze židle, na které seděl, a odešel z místnosti. Po těch pár minutách rozhovoru se cítil psychicky naprosto vyčerpaný. Ruce se mu třásly, a tak nějak vzdáleně si uvědomoval, že je mu zima, ačkoliv bylo objektivně vzato teplo.  
  
Do svého bytu dorazil s tím, že si ani nevybavoval, jak se tam vlastně dostal. Nejdřív Gladio, pak mu Nyx převrátil život naruby, a teď ještě jeho otec. Už toho bylo příliš. Asi bylo načase zavolat Ignisovi. Jestli někdo dovedl rozplétat komplikované problémy, tak to byl právě on.  
Noctovi stačilo ho jen požádat, aby přijel, a Ignis ho bez dalších otázek ujistil, že za patnáct minut bude u něj. A tak se i stalo.  
„Můžeš mi slíbit, že to zůstane jenom mezi námi? Nehledě na to, co ti řeknu?“ byla to vlastně dost zbytečná otázka, ale Noctis to ujištění potřeboval slyšet.  
„Samozřejmě.“ Přikývl Ignis.  
Noctis si sedl na gauč, a složil hlavu do dlaní. Věděl, že nebude jednoduché o tom mluvit, ale bylo to ještě o něco těžší.  
„Já… připadá mi, že jsem se zbláznil. A jestli ne, tak se to brzo stane,“ začal nepříliš konkrétně. Iggy zatím mlčel, vědom si toho, že princ jen sbírá odvahu vyklopit to hlavní.  
„Gladio se ke mně chová, jako jako jeho otec k němu, ten můj se mi dneska omluvil, že tu roli nezvládnul, a… a asi sem se do někoho… zakoukal,“ to poslední slovo znělo hrozně, ale nedokázal se přinutit použít to druhé. Iggy to pochopí i tak.  
Ignis se pohodlně opřel, posunul si brýle na nose výš, a chvilku jen mlčel, jak zpracovával Noctovy informace.  
„Dobrá. Tak popořadě. Gladio. Řekl mi, co se stalo na tom tréninku, a přiznám se, že jsem mu k tomu řekl svoje. Ale prosím, Nocte, nezavírej před ním dveře. On sám ví, že to přehnal. A i ti nejlepší mají občas slabší chvilku, to přece víš.“  
„Když pro mě došel na dnešní trénink, nepřipadalo mi, že by věděl, že to přehnal.“  
„Ten Glaive tam byl s tebou? Zkus se do Gladia trochu vžít – roky tě trénuje, a snaží se tě něco naučit, a ty si pak za jeho zády dohodneš trénink s někým jiným. A ještě to zjevně tvojí kondici a schopnostem prospívá. Nedokážu si představit moc věcí, které by ho dokázaly rozhodit víc.“  
„Takhle jsem nad tím nepřemýšlel,“ přiznal Noctis. Iggyho slova dávala smysl. Takový, až se Noctis zastyděl, že ho to nenapadlo samotného. Až teď si uvědomil, jak se celá tahle jeho hurá akce musela Gladia dotknout.  
„Jen mu zavolej, řekni mu, že s ním pořád počítáš, a srovná se to. On se v tom nechce rýpat o nic víc, než ty.“  
„Jo… asi… máš pravdu.“  
„Výborně. Tak další problém – co ti král řekl?“  
„Jen že je mu líto, že se mnou netrávil víc času, když jsem byl mladší…“  
„Proč tě to tak zasáhlo? Pochybuju, že jsi nad tím nepřemýšlel už dřív.“  
„Přemýšlel, jen… slyšet to přímo od něj… myslel jsem, že mě vnímá hlavně jako svýho nástupce, a až v druhý řadě jako svýho syna. Až díky Nyxovi jsem si uvědomil, co všechno mi kdy řek, a co udělal, ne jako král, ale jako můj otec. Taky jsem si uvědomil, že ho skoro neznám, a že už je pozdě to změnit, protože mu dochází čas, a i tu trochu, co má, musí věnovat tomu, aby ochránil Insomnii.“  
„Ani nevím, co bych ti k tomuhle řekl, Nocte,“ přiznal Ignis po chvilce ticha.  
„Nemusíš říkat nic… jen jsem to asi potřeboval říct nahlas… někomu. Tahle proklatá válka toho už zničila tolik… co je proti tomu vztah s mým otcem.“  
„To neříkej. Ano, válka způsobila nepočítaně tragédií, a mnoho objektivně horších, ale to neznamená, že nemáš právo se kvůli tomuhle cítit špatně. Nevšiml jsem si, že bys běhal po Citadele, a dožadoval se politování, nebo si byť i jen myslel, že jsou tvoje problémy největší a nejhorší. Já i Gladio jsme se ti vždycky snažili být po ruce, a být ti nejen pomocí coby princi, ale i dobrými přáteli, ale nikdo na světě ti nemůže vynahradit čas, který jsi měl strávit se svým otcem, a nemohl.“  
„S tím už se ale nedá nic dělat.“ Pousmál se hořce Noctis, a uzavřel větu s jistou definitivností.  
„Vážně doufám, že to poslední téma bude trochu veselejší,“ mrknul na mladého prince Ignis.  
„No, to nevím. Spíš vyletíš z kůže.“  
„To by chtělo něco opravdu hodně šokujícího.“  
„Ani nevím, kde mám začít.“ Povzdychl si Noctis bezradně.  
„Třeba tím, kdo je ta šťastná?“  
„Ten šťastný.“ Přiznal princ, a v místnosti se rozhostilo hrobové ticho.  
„Aha. To, pravda,… věci poněkud komplikuje. Mám udělat fundovaný odhad, kdo tě tak uhranul, nebo mi to povíš sám?“ vzpamatoval se po chvíli Iggy.  
„Je potřeba to vůbec říkat nahlas?“ začal se ošívat Noctis.  
„Jestli o tom chceš se mnou mluvit? Ano, je.“  
„Nyx. Nyx Ulric,“ špitnul černovlasý tak tiše, že ho Ignis skoro přeslechl.  
„A on o tom ví?“ Noctis přikývl.  
„Co na to říkal?“  
„On… já jsem to nevěděl, teda, asi ano, ale nepřemýšlel jsem o tom. Pak jsem se na tréninku špatně teleportoval, Nyx mi pomohl, a chvíli jsme mluvili…“ Ignis se jen díky létům praxe ovládl, aby Nocta nenařkl, že to z něj leze hůř, než z chlupaté deky.  
„Ani jsem si neuvědomil, jak se ho dotýkám, jenom se to prostě stalo… a on se zeptal, jak si to má vykládat. Tak jsem mu to řekl, a on mě začal líbat.“ Noctis postupně zrudnul, ale k Ignisovu malému překvapení se nezakoktal.  
„Doufal jsem, že aspoň on bude mít trochu rozumu. Co přesně chcete dělat?“ povzdychl si Iggy.  
„Já… nevím. Než jsme si o tom mohli nějak… promluvit, tak přišel Gladio, že mě shání táta.“  
„Tohle všechno se stalo dneska?“ zalapal po dechu brunet.  
„Jo… a už toho bylo prostě moc.“  
„Takže – jen abych si to ujasnil – ti na Ulricovi záleží dost na to, aby sis ho… pustil k tělu, ale nevíš, jestli on ví, jak vážně tohle bereš, natož abys věděl, jak vážně to bere on? Nocte, upřímně, už jsem tě viděl dělat hodně hloupostí, ale teď jsi to povýšil na úplně novou úroveň.“  
„Já vím,“ hlesnul princ.  
„Co až se vrátí ke Kingsglaive, a nebude se s tebou moct scházet obden? Co až nadejde čas, a budeš si muset vybrat svou královnu? A chce vůbec něco jinýho, než se pobavit, zatímco má volno? Tohle nemůže dopadnout dobře, ale nejvíc se bojím, že si strašně ublížíš, Nocte.“  
„Chtěl bych… chtěl bych to zažít, aspoň na tu chvíli. Já vím, že to nevydrží, že je to moc komplikovaný. Ale chtěl bych s ním být aspoň tu chvíli. Nikdy jsem se s nikým necejtil tak, jako s Nyxem. Já vím, že je to sobecký, a že je sobecký ti o tom říct, a chtít, abys mlčel. Promiň, Iggy.“  
„Vážně jsi smířený s tím, že tě třeba odmítne? Nebo ani to ne? Že prostě odejde, a už o něm neuslyšíš? Nebo, ještě hůř, to spolu potají potáhnete, a jednoho dne ho na frontě zabijí? Vím, že to zní krutě, ale jsi připravený, že bys mu ani nemohl přijít na pohřeb, a brečet bys pro něj mohl možná tak v posteli pod peřinou? Jsi na to tak připravený, jak tvrdíš?“  
„Ne,“ přiznal mladý princ se skloněnou hlavou. Ignis si povzdychl, sundal si brýle, a promnul si kořen nosu.  
„Aspoň, že jsi upřímný.  
„Nemá smysl ti říkat, že je to špatný nápad, to evidentně sám víš. Tak co mi zbývá? Možná tak popřát ti hodně štěstí a ujistit tě, že ať se stane cokoliv, tak se na mě kdykoliv můžeš obrátit.“  
„Děkuju, Iggy. Vážím si toho.“  
„Doufám, že ti celá tahle zpověď aspoň trochu pomohla.“ Promluvil ještě jeho rádce, zatímco se chystal k odchodu.  
„Ani nevíš, jak moc.“ Pousmál se Noctis, ale tíha toho, co bylo vysloveno, na něm stále byla znát.  
„To jsem rád. Tak dobrou noc.“ Rozloučil se, než vyšel na chodbu.

X

Ignisova slova mu zněla v hlavě celý večer. Hned ráno poslal Gladiovi zprávu, že počítá s jejich dalším tréninkem, a že by ho chtěl o něco delší, než obvykle. Nebyla to zrovna typická olivová větev, ale Gladio se jí, k Noctově potěšení, přesto chytil. A pak tu byl Nyx. Nyx, který ho předchozí den líbal, nic nevysvětlil, a od té doby prince nijak nekontaktovat. Čím déle ticho trvalo, tím více byl Noctis přesvědčený, že měl Ignis pravdu, a pro Nyxe nebyl ničím víc, než chvilkovým povyražením. Ale dokud mu to neřekne Glaive sám, nikdy nebude s jistotou vědět, na čem je. Noctis žmoulal v ruce telefon už dobrou půlhodinu. Má Nyxovi zavolat? Nebo má počkat na další trénink? Přál si, aby je odpoledne nevyrušil Gladio. Možná, že kdyby měli možnost se v klidu rozloučit, tak by byl Noctis všeho tohohle ušetřen. Ale nad tím nemělo smysl polemizovat. Zhluboka se nadechl, než na telefonu potvrdil, že si skutečně přeje zadané číslo vytočit.  
"Ulric," ozval se na druhé straně věcný hlas.  
"Uh... to jsem já, Noctis," představil se, když mu došlo, že Nyx zřejmě nemá jeho číslo. Proč by také měl.  
"Děje se něco?"  
"Ne, ne, jen jsem s tebou chtěl mluvit. Jestli máš čas..."  
"Povídej," vyzval ho Nyx měkce.  
Noctis mlčel, a sbíral odvahu téma načít. Najednou měl srdce až v krku. Ještě před chvilkou si byl jistý, že to zvládne, ale teď už ne.  
"Nocte?"  
Možná, že to nakonec nebyl tak dobrý nápad. Možná, že bláhové představy byly nakonec lepší.  
"Já... vlastně nic. Promiň, že jsem tě otravoval." Vyhrknul, a zavěsil dřív, než mohl Nyx odpovědět. Nyx ho z toho ovšem nenechal vyváznout tak lacino, protože o vteřinu později se mu telefon rozdrnčel v ruce. Mohl to ignorovat. Ale co si nalhával – nemohl. Možná Nyxe neznal dlouho, ale měl tušení, že kdyby to nezvedl, tak má do půl hodiny Galahďana za dveřmi. Jen pomalu stiskl tlačítko, a přiložil si telefon k uchu.  
„Příště si to laskavě ujasni předtím, než to číslo vytočíš. Co jsi mi chtěl říct?“ nezněl naštvaně, ale tón jeho hlasu nepřipouštěl odmlouvání.  
„To… mezi náma… jak si to mám vykládat?“ slyšel, jak se na druhé straně Nyx tiše pousmál.  
„Recykluješ moje otázky… ale dobře. Může to být, jakkoliv chceš.“  
„Co tím jako chceš říct?“ zeptal se Noctis zmateně.  
„Ty to ani sám nevíš, viď? Poslyš, nech si projít hlavou, co chceš. Co přesně a skutečně chceš. Se všema důsledkama. Zítra máme mít trénink, tak to probereme v klidu a osobně.“  
„Ale Nyxi…“  
„Žádný ale. Prostě mi jen zítra řekni, jak ses rozhodl, já se podle toho zařídím.“ S tím hovor ukončil.  
Noctis položil telefon na stůl, a jako omráčený sebou plácnul na pohovku. To nešlo zrovna tak, jak si představoval. Vlastně z Nyxe nedostal nic, a nakonec to vyznělo, jakoby Glaive čekal na rozkaz, který splní. To bylo tak špatně. Tak hrozně špatně, že se z toho Noctovi sevřel hrudník úzkostí. Copak to všechno Nyx dělal a říkal proto, že si myslel, že se to od něj čeká? Že to od něj princ vyžaduje? To ale nemohla být pravda.


	4. Chapter 4

Doufal, že se mu podaří se dát do následujícího dne trochu dohromady, ale bylo to jen horší. Nyx už ho nijak nekontaktoval – ne, že by Noctis čekal něco jiného, a Noctis se celou noc a den topil ve vlastních myšlenkách. Když tedy nadešel čas, aby se s Nyxem znovu sešel, nedokázal se k tomu přinutit. Copak tam mohl jít? Podívat se na Nyxe, a vědět, že cokoliv řekne a udělá, bude bráno jako příkaz, nebo i jen prosté přání od jeho pána? Zbaběle se zavřel doma, a zoufale se snažil soustředit na nějakou politickou teorii, kterou se měl podle Ignise naučit nazpaměť. Jenže na tyhle věci se nedokázal soustředit ani za normálních okolností, natož teď. A rozhodně tomu nepomohlo zaklepání na dveře. Všichni, na kterých záleželo, věděli, že princ má mít touhle dobou trénink, takže nebylo zrovna těžké odhadnout, kdo za dveřmi stojí. Noctis se neodvažoval pomalu ani dýchat. Na stole mu ale telefon zapípáním oznámil novou SMS, a černovlasý leknutím málem vyletěl z kůže.  
"Chci si s tebou jen promluvit. N."  
"O čem chceš mluvit?" Naťukal Noctis vpravdě debilní odpověď.  
"O tom, co se stalo předevčírem. Myslím, že sis to špatně vyložil." Noctovi se sevřel hrudník náhlou úzkostí. Nakonec měl princ tedy pravdu. Noctis ho už chtěl poslat k čertu, když přišla další zpráva.  
"Napsal jsem to blbě, promiň. Otevři ty dveře, nebo se skrz ně teleportuju." To nebylo fyzicky možné, a oba to věděli, ale Noctis se rozhodl mu vyhovět. S tou poslední zprávou se mu vloudilo malé zrnko naděje, že se přeci jen mýlil. Ostatně, nemohl se schovávat věčně. Ať už mu chtěl Glaive říct cokoliv, tak mu to řekne - teď, nebo jindy. Otevřel dveře.  
  
Nyx se pousmál, byť to bylo zjevně spíš zdvořilostní gesto, než vyjádření jeho pocitů, a vešel dovnitř. Zběžně se rozhlédl po princově domově - spíš ze zvyku obhlédnout prostředí, než že by ho skutečně nějak zvlášť zajímalo, jak si Noctis žije. Ne v dané situaci.  
"Tak?" Zeptal se netrpělivě princ, jen co za vojákem zavřel dveře.  
"Co tě tak žere? Myslel jsem, že jsme se jasně domluvili," Vrátil mu otázku Glaive.  
"Nic mě nežere." Odsekl mladík.  
"Ne? Takže mi chceš tvrdit, že se chováš normálně?"  
"Co je ti vůbec potom?!" Vyštěkl Noctis, jakkoliv mu něco uvnitř říkalo, že se chová jako idiot. Než se nadál, Nyx ho chytil za límec košile, a nevybíravě ho přimáčknul na nejbližší zeď.  
"Co je mi potom?!" Zavrčel Glaive, a ještě Nocta posunul po zdi nahoru, takže stál mladší muž na špičkách, a v úrovni Nyxových očí.  
"Teď děláš, jak ti na mně záleží, ale nikdy jsem pro tebe nebyl nic víc, než spratek, kterýho musíš trpět, a poslouchat! Za pár tejdnů zmizíš zpátky mezi Glaives a na všechno zapomeneš!"  
"Jak jsi na něco takovýho u všech bohů přišel?" Nyx nijak neskrýval své zmatení. Noctis mlčel, a otočil hlavu, aby se na staršího muže nemusel dívat přímo.  
"Mluv se mnou, Noctisi! Co se ti sakra honí v tý tvý palici?" Naléhal Nyx, který se nemohl ubránit dojmu, že tahle chvíle mezi nimi je minimálně stejně zásadní, jako ta předevčírem.  
"Nikdo... nikdo se mnou nezůstává, když nemusí. Ignis... Gladio... i ten Prompto mi řekl, že do mýho světa prostě nepatří, a ostatní jsou se mnou jenom proto, že je to jejich práce… i ty..." Veškerý vztek z princova hlasu vyprchal, a teď zněl vyčerpaně a zoufale. Nyx pomalu povolil svůj stisk, ale Noctise nepustil. Místo toho si ho přitáhl do pevného objetí.  
  
"To je taková hovadina...," usmál se starší muž do Noctových vlasů, a přitiskl si ho k sobě ještě víc. Noctis se nezmohl na jediné slovo, ale po chvilce dal Nyxovi ruce kolem pasu, v naznačení, jak moc fyzický kontakt oceňuje.  
„Nic z toho, co jsem pro tebe udělal – ani tréninky, ani ty výlety, a rozhodně ne ten polibek – nebylo z povinnosti! Vážně nevim, jestli se mám urazit, že tě to vůbec napadlo, nebo tě politovat, že si myslíš, že by pro tebe nikdo nic neudělal jen tak.“  
„Promiň, Nyxi, promiň, je mi to líto,“ šeptal Noctis.  
„Ty to vážně nechápeš, co?“ Odtáhl se od něj starší muž, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí. Noctis jen tázavě povytáhl obočí.  
„A možná jsem se ani nevyjádřil úplně jasně včera – mimo jiné proto, že jsou věci, který se prostě po telefonu neříkaj.“  
„Jako třeba co?“  
„Jako třeba když chceš někomu poprvé říct ‚miluju tě‘, ale nevíš, jestli je to dobrej nápad. Jestli tím toho druhýho spíš nevyděsíš. A po telefonu prostě není způsob, jak bych mohl odhadnout, jestli to můžu říct, jestli to na tebe nebude příliš.“ Noctis se prudce nadechl, a ve tváři se mu usadil šokovaný výraz.  
„Takže už máš, doufám, jasno, jak vážně to myslim.“ Promluvil znovu Nyx.  
„Já… tebe taky…,“ vysoukal ze sebe princ, stále ještě trochu omráčený Nyxovým vyznáním.  
„Mohl bys to aspoň říct pořádně, když už to říct chceš,“ usmál se na něj Glaive, kterému se v očích usadilo něco vzácného, co rezonovalo někde hluboko uvnitř Noctise. Něco, co princ předtím občas zahlédl, ale nikdy ne na dlouho.  
„Miluju tě,“ pronesl Noctis poněkud přiškrceně, ale v tu chvíli z něj spadla obrovská tíha, kterou do té chvíle ani nevnímal.  
"No vidíš, ani to nebolelo. Je ti líp?" Noctis v odpověď přikývl.  
"Určitě?" Ujišťoval se starší muž.  
"Určitě," přitakal princ.  
  
Nyx ho pomalu pustil, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí. Noctis čekal nějaké kázání, nebo aspoň výzvu k tomu, aby Galahďanovi vysvětlil, co přesně a proč se právě stalo, ale Nyx ho místo toho začal líbat. Nejdřív jen pomalu klouzal po Noctových rtech, než mu položil ruku jednu na tvář, a druhou ho chytil kolem pasu. Noctisovi sice skutečně bylo líp, ale ta prázdnota, kterou si v sobě za ty dva dny zvládl vypěstovat, se stále hlásila o slovo, a princ byl připraven ji zkrátka umlčet jednou provždy. Chvíli si prsty jen tak hrál s ozdobami Nyxovy uniformy, než ji začal rozepínat. Glaive prince na moment pustil, aby si mohl kabát sundat, ale nepřestal Noctise líbat. Jakmile těžký kus oblečení dopadl na zem, sám se rukou vloudil pod Noctovo tričko. Mladík ho ochotně napodobil.  
  
Noctis si nebyl úplně jistý, jak se dostali do ložnice - pravděpodobně je tam nasměroval Nyx, protože černovlasý byl příliš zaměstnán snahou rozepnout poslepu Nyxův pásek, a zároveň se ho pokoušet donutit k prohloubení polibku. Jenže Glaive byl trpělivý, a nehodlal degradovat jejich první sex na rychlovku na koberci v předsíni. Noctis nicméně nechtěl čekat ani o vteřinu déle, než bylo nezbytně nutné, a jakmile byli v těsné blízkosti postele, donutil se trochu soustředit ve jménu vyššího cíle. Nyxe překvapilo, jakou sílu byl princ schopen vyvinout, aby ho donutil padnout zády na postel, ale odpor klást nehodlal. Noctovi se povedlo někde po cestě Nyxův pásek přeci jen rozepnout, a teď s ním udělal krátký proces.  
  
„Možná bych si měl sundat boty, později by to mohl být trochu problém,“ navrhnul Glaive. Noctis se nad tím ani nezamyslel, a zkrátka pokračoval ve svém plánu. Vydrápal se na postel za Nyxem, a bez váhání se mu posadil na boky. Starší z mužů se usmál, ocenivší pohled, který se mu nabízel. Bez toho, aby se nějak vzpíral, se mu podařilo prince zbavit trička, a černovlasý mu rozhodně nezůstal nic dlužen – jakkoliv bylo svlékání vleže dost neefektivní. Noctis se naklonil dopředu, opřel se rukama vedle Nyxovy hlavy, a zapletl prsty do drobných copánků v Nyxových vlasech. Nejednou se přistihl při zamyšlení, jak je možné, že na někom, jako byl Glaive, něco takového nevypadá směšně, ale k Nyxovi to zkrátka patřilo stejně neodmyslitelně, jako drzé řeči a neúcta k autoritám.  
„Nad čím přemýšlíš?“ zeptal se tiše voják, zatímco trousil jemné polibky podél Noctovy čelisti.  
„Že seš zvláštní,“ přiznal Noctis, a naklonil hlavu, aby Nyxovy rty dosáhly na krk.  
„To mám brát jako urážku,“ a Noctis by přísahal, že na krku ucítil zuby, „nebo kompliment?“  
„Kompliment. Líbí se mi, jakej seš.“ Nyx se místo odpovědi jen pousmál, než pokračoval ve své zábavě. Noctis se k němu přimkl těsněji, a poprvé zaváhal, když si díky těsnému kontaktu uvědomil, co přesně s ním Nyxova pozornost dělá. Neměl ale možnost s tím cokoliv udělat, protože záhy ucítil Nyxovu ruku na svých zádech, a jen pár okamžiků poté sklouzla podstatně níž. Noct se vzpamatoval, a rozpomněl se, že je vlastně nahoře. Kdyby Glaive chtěl, mohl prince kdykoliv zpacifikovat, a role vyměnit, ale zdálo se, že nemá problém se svěřit do Noctových rukou. Mladík se narovnal zpátky do sedu, aby se mohl pořádně podívat na muže pod sebou. Co přesně svým neuváženým pohybem způsobil, mu došlo, když Nyx zalapal po dechu, prohnul se v zádech, a zaryl mu nehty do stehen. Noctis si až v té chvíli uvědomil, že mu Nyx nevěnoval jen nějakou iluzi kontroly. Glaive byl jeho. V pravém smyslu toho slova. Veškerá nervozita ho s tou myšlenkou přešla. Jemně chytil Nyxovu pravačku, a s veškerou sebejistotou korunního prince si ji vtiskl do rozkroku. Nyx jeho počínání sledoval přivřenýma očima, a na rtech mu hrál spokojený úsměv. Nenechal se pobízet dvakrát, a palcem pomalu přejel bouli v Noctových kalhotách. Ten jen tak tak potlačil zasténání, za což si vysloužil nespokojené zamlaskání.  
  
"Ne, ne, ne, chci tě slyšet," zavrněl Galahďan, a pohyb zopakoval, tentokrát s větším důrazem.  
Noctis zaskučel, a pokusil se přirazit, v touze po dalším kontaktu. Nyx zatnul zuby, když mu princ svou snahou neúmyslně způsoboval totéž, co Glaive jemu. Ještě se ale nechtěl tak úplně poddat chtíči. Přesunul ruku trochu výš, a zkušeným hmatem Noctovi rozepnul kalhoty. Zip ale rozepínal jen velmi pomalu, a vychutnával si bezmoc a zoufalost, s jakou se princ pokoušel jeho hru uspíšit. Zip ovšem nebyl nijak dlouhý, a dál už svého prince ani trápit nechtěl. Ostatně, pořad ještě měl na sobě trenýrky. Opatrně, ale pevně ho rukou sevřel skrz tenkou látku, a Noctis ze sebe vypravil přidušený výkřik, a musel oběma rukama zapřít o Nyxův hrudník, aby zůstal alespoň v náznaku vzpřímené pozice.  
  
Nyx ho vytrvale dráždil až do chvíle, kdy se Noctovo tlumené vzdychání změnilo v hlasité steny, a princ se pomalu utápěl v jeho dotycích. Snad nikdo ho nepoctil zhrzenějším pohledem, než Noctis, když z něj Nyx sundal své ruce, a shodil ho na postel vedle sebe.  
"Jen se neboj, ještě jsem s tebou neskončil," uklidnil ho Glaive, a jal se nejdřív konečně sundat svoje boty, kalhoty a spodní prádlo, a posléze zbytky Noctova oblečení. Nyx uvažoval, že Noctisovi nechá velení i nadále, ale princ, teď nahý a ležící na temně modrých přikrývkách, k němu natáhl ruce v jasné výzvě, aby byl starší muž nad ním. Glaive se na něj chvilku jen díval, a snažil si zapamatovat každý detail toho výjevu. Kdo ví, jestli ho ještě někdy takhle uvidí.  
„Kdyby sem teď vtrhla stráž, a na místě mě zabili za zneuctění korunního prince, tak bych umřel bez jakýchkoliv výčitek.“ Pronesl nahlas k mladíkovi, než konečně splnil jeho přání.  
„Já doufám, že nepřijde nikdo. Toho vyrušování mám plný zuby,“ pousmál se Noctis. Chytil Nyxe za jeden z jeho copánků, a přitáhl si ho pro hluboký polibek. Zatímco si princ uzurpoval jeho ústa, Glaive ho hladil na prsou, a pomalu, velmi pomalu rukou klouzal níž. Noctis sebou občas škubnul, a Nyx se do polibku usmál, když si uvědomil, že je mladík zkrátka lechtivý. Toho ještě v budoucnu nepochybně využije, ale teď si jeho pozornost žádaly důležitější věci. Když dlaní poprvé přejel po jemné kůži Noctovy erekce, cítil, jak princ ztuhnul, a zhluboka se nadechl. Jemně ho obemkl prsty, tak akorát na to, aby mezi nimi byl kontakt, ale zdaleka ne dost na to, aby z toho mohl Noctis něco vytěžit.  
„Nyxi…“ zašeptal princ jeho jméno, a Glaive si byl jistý, že vzpomínka na tenhle okamžik povede ke chvílím, kdy se vzbudí uprostřed noci s mokrým flekem na peřině. Noctis ze svého titulu už dávno nemohl být ani úplně naivní, ani sladce nevinný, ale přesně tak teď působil. A Nyx byl možná elitní voják, a spoustu věcí si nepřipouštěl, ale tohle se ho dotklo někde hluboko uvnitř. Nevěřil, že by Noctis dokázal předstírat to, co mu Glaive četl ve tváři, a co všechno řekl jen způsobem, jakým vyslovil jeho jméno.  
  
Jedinkrát Noctise pevněji stiskl, za což se mu černovlasý odměnil zasténáním, než mu podsunul ruku pod zády, sedl si na nohy a prince si posadil na sebe. Ten se na něj díval s překvapením, a zvědavostí. Nyx se mu nepřestal ani na chvilku dívat do očí, když se pravou rukou vloudil mezi jejich těla, a sevřel v ruce jak sebe, tak Nocta. Princovy modré duhovky už se předtím trochu ztrácely v rozšířených zornicích, ale teď měl Noctis oči temné jako noc, po které byl pojmenován. Starší muž už déle neotálel, ačkoliv začal jen velmi zvolna. Noctis, který do té chvíle nevěděl, co s rukama, je položil Nyxovi kolem krku, aby se k němu mohl přitisknout ještě víc. Glaive, na to, jak byl za jiných okolností výřečný, byl teď až překvapivě tichý. Dýchal rychle a přerývavě, a jen občas, když v pevném sevření proti sobě ucítil Noctův puls, mu uniklo zavzdychání, či slůvko chvály.  
  
Nyx cítil, jak mu Noctis zarývá nehty do zad, ale jen prohnul hřbet, aby mu to usnadnil. Ještě o trochu zesílil stisk, a nechal je dál klouzat proti sobě. Zabořil hlavu do Noctova krku, a bezmyšlenkovitě ho zasypával polibky. Princův hlas, vybičovaný vzrušením, i Nyxovým přáním ho slyšet, poskočil o oktávu výš, když zrychlil tempo. Noctis už pomalu ztrácel kontakt s realitou, a jen opakoval prosby a rozkazy, aby Nyx nepřestával. Ten ale nepotřeboval ani prosby, natož rozkazy. Sám už by nedokázal přestat, ani kdyby sebevíc chtěl.  
  
„Nocte… Noctisi…“ zasténal, když se ho zmocnila první vlna orgasmu. Noctis jen párkrát přirazil, než vykřikl, a následoval Nyxe. Starší muž ho k sobě tiskl v medvědím objetí, a Noctis ho sevřel tak pevně, div ho nezačal škrtit.  
První se vzpamatoval Nyx. Byl zadýchaný, zpocený a chvílemi jím ještě projel nějaký ten záchvěv, ale měl v náručí chvějícího se, a stále ne úplně vnímajícího Noctise, a na ničem jiném v tu chvíli nezáleželo. Vyprostil zpod sebe přikrývku, s trochou námahy si dokázal lehnout, aniž by Noctise pustil, a oba je přikryl. Leželi v tichu možná další půl minutu, než princ přišel trochu k sobě.  
  
„Jsi v pořádku?“ odhrnul mu vlasy z očí, aby na něj lépe viděl. Noctis jen pomalu zavrtěl hlavou, což v Nyxovi vyvolalo nemalé obavy. Jen do chvíle, než se Noctis natáhnul, a políbil ho. Jen prosté přitisknutí rtů, nic víc.  
„Teď už jo,“ pousmál se, než se opět ponořili do příjemného ticha.  
„Zůstaneš?“ zašeptal Noctis, jakoby se bál i jen té otázky.  
„Samozřejmě. Kdo by jinak hlídal tvoje klidný spaní?“ usmál se Nyx.  
„Jsem rád, že ho hlídáš zrovna ty,“ odvětil, jen těsně před tím, než mu klesla víčka. 

X

Když se Noctis probudil, byla už tma. Soudě dle toho, jak pravidelně a hluboce dýchal, Nyx spal. Noctis se mu v náručí trochu zavrtěl, aby osvobodil svojí pravou ruku, a mohl ji staršímu muži položit na tvář.  
„Co se děje?“ zeptal se tiše Glaive, a Noctis sebou překvapeně škubnul.  
„Ty nespíš?“  
„Mám lehký spaní. Něco ti leží v žaludku, tak to vysyp, než tě to zase dožene.“  
„Vrátíš se ke Glaives, viď? Ať řeknu cokoliv, tak odejdeš.“  
„Můj návrat do aktivní služby neznamená, že už mě nikdy neuvidíš. Teda, znamenat nemusí, jestli nechceš.“  
„Měl bych se s tím smířit, bylo by to lepší. A ty bys to dokázal, protože to víš. I když říkáš, že mě…“ zhluboka se nadechl, když cítil, že se mu do očí derou slzy.  
„I když tě miluju? Nocte, tohle je… komplikovaný, a nehledě na to, jak moc jsem se snažil nějaký najít, tak to nemá optimální východisko. A přesto jsem teď tady. Jen ti to prostě nechci dělat ještě těžší. Máš toho víc než dost i bez toho, a já… já jsem přece Glaive – nějak se s tím popasuju.“  
„Přál bych si bejt tak silnej..,“ přiznal Noctis, a zadíval se Nyxovi do očí. Světla města v místnosti vytvářela jen zdánlivou tmu, a když si na ni Noctovy oči přivykly, byl s to rozeznávat většinu detailů v Nyxově tváři.  
„Ne, já jsem rád, že seš takovej, jakej seš. Máme ještě dva týdny, tak si s tím nemusíš lámat hlavu teď. Třeba tě ještě něčím vytočím, nebo tě začnu nudit, a budeš rád, že se mě můžeš zbavit.“ Pousmál se Glaive povzbudivě.  
„Mohl bych tě nechat převelet ke Královským stážím…,“ pronesl Noctis, ačkoliv dobře věděl, že to je jen zbožné přání. Nyx náhle zvážněl.  
„To není život pro mě, Nocte. Jsem u Glaives, protože se snažím splatit dluh, který splatit nelze. Než jsem poznal tebe, tak moje práce byla to jediný, co mě drželo při životě, a nutilo mě každej den vstát.“  
„Já.. vím, jak je to pro tebe důležitý, ani jsem to nemyslel vážně… promiň.“  
„Vím, že je to ode mě sobecký, ale chci to rozhodnutí nechat na tobě. Chci, abys k němu dospěl ty sám, protože seš chytrej kluk, a víš, co všechno se může stát, a co se naopak nikdy stát nemůže. A když se rozhodneš, budu vědět, že víš, co děláš, a budu vědět, že tě to nezničí.“  
„Že vím, co dělám? Tak to si mě asi s někým pleteš.“ Zasmál se tiše Noctis.  
„Tebe bych si nikdy nesplet,“ usmál se Nyx, než si mladšího muže přitáhl pro polibek.  
„Teď toho je moc, tak na to nemysli. Jestli máš pocit, že to nedokážeš, tak ti s tím můžu pomoct,“ promluvil znovu Glaive po chvilce ticha, a přejel princi dlaní od hrudníku na břicho. Noctis bez dalších slov spustil ruku z Nyxovy tváře, a v plynulém gestu ji nechal sklouznout na jeho bok. Jestli mu bylo přáno strávit s Nyxem už jen dva týdny, tak je rozhodně nechtěl promarnit tím, že bude sedět v koutě, a brečet nad nespravedlností světa. Ne když měl Nyxe nahého ve svojí posteli, doslova na dosah ruky.

X

Noctis nedokázal říct, jestli někdy prožil šťastnější dva týdny, než ty s Nyxem. Vždycky tam někde na pozadí cítit tu beznaděj, která mu připomínala, jak málo času spolu mají, ale Nyx vymýšlel stále nové a nové způsoby, jak svého prince zabavit. Tréninky s ním začaly být skutečně náročné, jak se postupně dostával po zranění zpátky do formy, a ve volném čase bral Nocta do města tak často, jak to jen šlo, aby se někdo nezačal příliš vyptávat. Prakticky všechny výlety končily u Nyxe doma, a po většině tréninků ho naopak Noctis zatáhl k sobě.  
  
Možná mu Glaive jejich první noc řekl, že Noctise přestane během těch dvou týdnů bavit, ale skutečnost byla přesně opačná. Jestli se něco změnilo, tak snad jen to, že chtěl s Nyxem být o to víc. Ale s tím, jak se konec jejich neoficiálních prázdnin blížil, tím více mu bylo jasné, jak se bude muset rozhodnout. Paradoxně právě proto, že na Nyxovi lpěl stále víc. Glaive měl nakonec pravdu, a Noctis si uvědomoval, kam jednotlivé volby povedou. Pokud s Nyxem zůstane, nebude ho moct vídat tak často. Věděl, že Kingsglaive má občas mise trvající i několik týdnů. A na každé z těch misí hrozilo, že se Nyx už nevrátí. Noctis by musel aspoň část svých citů odložit, protože kdyby se Nyxovi skutečně něco stalo, tak by se s tím nedokázal vyrovnat. Jizva na Nyxově břiše mu příliš často připomínala, že i elitní Glaive je pořád jen člověk. Jenže si byl jistý, že by si ten emoční distanc zkrátka nedokázal vnutit. Ne když si uvědomil, co s ním dělá každý Nyxův úsměv, a každý jeho dotek. Ne, jakkoliv ho i jen myšlenka na to bolela, tak si byl stále jistější, že Nyxův návrat k jeho jednotce bude zároveň jejich poslední rozloučení.  
  
Nemohl po Nyxovi chtít, aby dělal svojí práci pořádně, což nevyhnutelně zahrnovalo nasazení vlastního života, a zároveň aby neustále myslel na Noctise, a na to, jak ho ušetřit bolesti. Nyx byl příliš loajální, a příliš zapálený, a takové rozpolcení by ho dříve či později zlomilo, tím si byl Noctis jistý. Přesto, když nadešel den jejich posledního tréninku, to bolelo ještě víc, než si Noctis vůbec dokázal představit. Útočil na Nyxe s větším odhodláním, než kdy dřív, jen aby trochu vyventiloval to, co cítil. Glaive si toho nepochybně všimnul, ale nijak to nekomentoval. Když pak skončili, Noctis se jen svezl podél zdi na zem, naprosto vyčerpaný. Nyx došel k němu, sám zpocený a zadýchaný, a Noctise svrběly prsty si ho přivolat blíž, a stáhnout k sobě pro poslední polibek. Nyx ho musel prokouknout, protože si sám přiklekl před prince, jemně vzal jeho tvář do dlaní, a věnoval mu dlouhý pohled, než ho začal líbat. Noctis ho pevně chytil za ramena, jakoby se bál, že jen co skončí, tak Glaive zkrátka uteče. Když se ale Nyx vzdálil, jen se na Nocta povzbudivě usmál.  
  
„Věděl jsem, že se na tebe můžu spolehnout,“ promluvil tiše.  
„Nepřipadá mi to jako dobrý rozhodnutí,“ přiznal Noctis upřímně.  
„Někdy prostě nejsou dobrý rozhodnutí.“  
„Nyxi…,“ začal Noctis omluvně, ale Glaive jen zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Nelituju jedinýho dne, z těch posledních týdnů, včetně tohohle. A ani ty bys neměl. Budeš dobrej král, Nocte, i když to možná ještě sám nevidíš.“ Jestli se Nyx v tu chvíli cítil podobně, jako Noctis, nedával to na sobě znát. Princ se všemi silami chytil jeho slov.  
„Budu se snažit… budu se snažit bejt takovým králem, kterej si zaslouží tvojí službu, Nyxi.“  
„Bude mi ctí Vám sloužit, Výsosti.“


End file.
